Le Fruit du Serpent
by Paprika de Bdx
Summary: Plusieurs années après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, de nouveaux élèves font leur entrée dans la fameuse école de Poudlard. Avec eux, de nouvelles aventures, de nouveaux mystères et de nouveaux dangers... Suivez les aventures du Sherlock Holmes du monde des Sorciers durant sa première année ! Première fic officielle, résumé pourrit, venez lire !
1. 00 Prologue

**Résumé**** :**** Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis qu'Harry Potter a définitivement mis fin à l'existence du terrible Lord Voldemort et de son armée de Mangemorts.**

**Lors de ses 11 ans, Aï Blake entre à l'école de Poudlard et fait la rencontre de Vince Dallas, un garçon surnommé "le Sherlock Holmes du monde des sorciers". Ces deux-là deviennent très amis par la suite et vivent leur scolarité aussi normalement que possible. Cependant, quand un mystérieux personnage commence à empoisonner des élèves au hasard et face à l'incapacité des adultes, les deux apprentis sorciers décident de mener leur propre enquête, quitte à prendre tous les risques...**

* * *

**Prologue**

Aï Blake était allongée sur le toboggan du parc de son quartier et se contentait de regarder les nuages, laissant la brise matinale lui caresser le visage, habillée en tout et pour tout de son T-shirt sans manches blanc, son jean, ses basket et sa casquette de ville vert bouteille -trop grande pour sa tête- qui lui servait d'oreiller. Ses grands yeux bleus se perdaient derrière les mèches noires de sa frange tandis qu'elle tentait de deviner les formes de ces masses de vapeur bien loin au-dessus de sa tête. A cette heure-ci, il y avait peu de monde dehors et le parc était désert. Enfin, ce qui servait de parc au quartier, à savoir deux balançoires, un toboggan et un tourniquet. Ouais, c'était vraiment pas grand-chose, mais c'était la seule touche colorée dans cet alignement de maisons absolument toutes identiques et trop proches les unes des autres. Le maître-mot dans ce genre de banlieue était "conformité" : si jamais vous dépassiez un peu des convenances du quartier, tous les habitants se liguaient contre vous pour vous forcer à rentrer dans le moule, comme si le destin de l'univers en dépendait. Bref, tout ce qu'Aï détestait.

Son grand frère, Luka, était un jeune garçon sportif de quatorze ans, complètement gaga de sa petite sœur. Dès qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou pour l'étouffer sous ses baisers et ses étreintes, en lui prêtant toutes les qualités du monde. Enfin, c'était aussi un garçon un peu spécial : il y a trois ans, il avait reçut une lettre apportée par un hibou (_euh, d'accord_) lui disant qu'il était un sorcier et inscrit dans une école où d'autres enfants comme lui pouvaient apprendre à maîtriser leurs dons. Grâce à leur grand-mère, qui avait fait ses études dans cette école magique -et était heureuse de voir son petit-fils dans la même maison qu'elle à son époque- ils avaient réussit à procurer au jeune garçon tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour cette première année dans cette école magique. Et ça faisait trois fois qu'ils faisaient ces achats si... particuliers.

_Après tout, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des écoles qui demandent un hibou facteur, des morceaux d'animaux réduits en poudres ou des bouts de bois en guise d'armes de destruction massive comme fournitures ?_

Luka adorait cette école mais n'aimait pas être trop éloigné de sa famille, et surtout de sa petite sœur chérie. Donc à chaque fois qu'il revenait de l'école, Aï devait se préparer à être à nouveau emprisonnée par l'affection de son grand frère qu'elle adorait et repoussait en même temps. C'était en partie pour fuir une nouvelle fois cette espèce de cocon ambulant qu'elle s'était rendue dans ce parc. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, alors elle restait là, à contempler les nuages en silence. Elle s'ennuyait tellement dans sa solitude qu'elle décida de rentrer au bout de presque une heure. Elle avait hâte que ses parents se réveillent, histoire qu'ils puissent aller au centre-ville comme prévu, et qu'ils puissent enfin sortir un peu. Ainsi donc elle reprit le chemin vers son pâté de maison en se disant :

«Je sens que ce matin va être une matinée fascinante. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible.»

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Reviews ?**


	2. 01 Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Capharnaüm serait un magnifique euphémisme pour qualifier le désordre qui régnait dans la salle à manger des Blake. Les meubles étaient toujours en place -encore heureux- mais tout ce qui se trouvait dessus avait été balancé par terre et tous les liquides étaient en train d'imbiber la moquette. Il y avait même quelques morceaux de verre brisés. Aï était arrivée au moment paisible : à savoir le moment où sa mère s'était enfin calmée dans les bras de son père et où Luka avait trop de réparations à faire pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. Elle resta un moment sous le choc de voir une scène aussi peu commune chez elle, avant de simplement se rapprocher de ses parents et de leur demander de manière sarcastique :

«Pourquoi vous laissez Luka faire des fiestas qui cassent la baraque alors que moi j'ai même pas le droit d'inviter des copains quand vous êtes pas là ? Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de copains, mais quand-même !  
-Sache, jeune fille; lança son père avec un sourire plein de malice; que pour une fois, ton frère n'est pas le responsable. Cette fois-ci, la phobie de ta mère pour les oiseaux est la cause de tout ce magnifique travail.  
-J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! cria la voix indignée de sa mère. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si j'ai paniqué ! Si cette chouette de malheur n'était pas apparu à la fenêtre aussi !  
-Une chouette ? Kamina a amené la liste de fournitures pour cette année de Luka ?»

Kamina était une petite chouette tachetée que Luka avait acheté il y a trois ans et qui s'occupait de transmettre ses lettres à sa famille quand il était à l'école. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour plaire à sa mère, même si elle aimait recevoir des nouvelles de son cher fils.

«Pas que; ajouta son père. Kamina a aussi déposé une enveloppe pour toi.»

Il désigna une enveloppe posée sur une table basse du salon qui, par qui sait quel miracle, avait échappé au massacre. Aï releva sa casquette qui avait la manie de lui tomber sur les yeux et prit l'enveloppe du bout des doigts. C'était bien son nom et son adresse qui étaient inscrit sur le papier, à l'encre et sans doute à la main. Elle la retourna pour pouvoir lire la lettre et ne se rendit pas compte du sceau vert qui s'y trouvait. Elle lut pour elle-même :

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Philip Canes_  
_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef._

_Chère Miss Blake,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._  
_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Blake, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Michael Mystrade_  
_Directeur-adjoint_

Aï ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et d'entrouvrir la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, ce qui devait lui donner un air de poisson sorti de l'eau. Son frère avait fait la même tête il y a trois ans, quand il avait reçu sa première lettre, ce qui confirma à sa famille ce qu'ils pensaient déjà. Luka abandonna les débris qu'il ramassait pour emprisonner sa sœur dans ses bras et de crier avec son sourire un peu idiot :

«C'est tout simplement fantastique, Aï chérie ! Je savais que ma sœur était exceptionnelle, mais si j'avais su qu'on pourrait aller dans la même école ! Ahh, ça va être incroyable ! Ma p'tite sœur sera la plus mignonne et la plus talentueuse de tous les Premières Années de Poudlard !

-Luka... je peux plus respirer, là...

-Luka, lâche ta sœur.»

L'ordre venait de son père, plus amusé qu'autre chose de cet amour excessif.  
Anthony Blake était un homme de trente-sept ans plutôt grand, pâlichon, avec les cheveux noirs grisonnants et les yeux gris clair. C'était un homme d'ordinaire calme et souriant, qui aimait le second degré et le sarcasme, humour dont sa fille avait hérité. Il travaillait comme infirmier urgentiste dans une clinique dans le centre-ville, ce qui lui permettait de mettre du beurre dans les épinards de sa famille.

Isabella Blake était beaucoup plus nerveuse que son mari. Cheveux châtains et yeux marron, elle venait d'une famille tellement laxiste qu'elle en avait développé un sens de la famille assez extrême. Elle arrivait à laisser un peu de liberté à ses enfants, mais il lui suffisait d'un rien pour paniquer et commencer à se faire des films dans lesquelles les pires situations arrivaient à Luka et Aï. C'était pire quand elle se trouvait en présence d'oiseaux ou juste de leur image. Mme Blake était ornithophobe depuis l'enfance, mais elle se soignait comme elle pouvait étant donné que son fils adoré ne pouvait communiquer avec elle que par hibou et que, visiblement, cela allait être le cas pour sa fille aussi.

Luka ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à son père. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait à une fille en général, avec son visage efféminé, ses grands yeux noisette toujours brillants, ses cheveux bruns impeccablement "brushingués" et sa voix encore haut-perchée. Il portait également de nombreux bijoux, dont le plus récent était une boucle d'oreilles sur son lobe gauche, offerte par sa mère pour son quatorzième anniversaire.

«Parfait; commença Anthony en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre; nous commencerons donc dès cette après-midi les fournitures pour nos deux petits sorciers.

-Cette année va être fantastique ! ajouta Luka avec un optimisme absolument visible.

-J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas envoyer trop de lettres tous les jours, mes petits chéris; termina Isabella. Dieu sait que je vous adore, mais je ne crois pas que mon cœur supportera encore l'apparition de plusieurs hiboux à la fenêtre chaque jour.

-Promis, Maman; dit Aï d'une voix peinée. On ne te fera pas sursauter avec des oiseaux qui débarque tous les trois jours. Bon, on commence les fournitures maintenant ou on fait le ménage d'abord ?»

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Reviews ?**


	3. 02 Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans l'après-midi :_

C'était la quatrième fois qu'Aï et sa famille venaient au Chemin de Traverse, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait un peu plus le tournis chaque année. Toutes les boutiques et ce qu'elles vendaient étaient simplement fantastiques. Même les _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ des Weasley avaient quelque chose d'attirant. Cependant, sa mère ne la laisserait jamais entrer dans cette boutique comme elle interdisait formellement à Luka d'aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les Blake s'étaient répartis les tâches : les parents s'occupaient des livres et des affaires pour l'Astronomie et les Potions et Luka avait accompagné Aï chez Mme Guipure pour son uniforme avant de la laisser devant chez Ollivander avant de partir "régler quelque chose". La jeune fille entra donc seule dans la boutique.

La seule fois où elle y était entrée, c'était il y a trois ans, quand elle avait accompagné son frère pour choisir sa baguette. De toute façon, rares étaient les sorciers ou les sorcières qui venaient dans cette boutique une seconde fois après leur entrée à Poudlard. Elle commença par inspecter les lourdes étagères qui croulaient sous le poids des baguettes. Aï avait entendu dire qu'à l'époque de sa grand-mère, pendant la deuxième bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le marchand de baguettes avait été attaqué, cambriolé et kidnappé par les Mangemorts. Il s'était pourtant reconstruit très vite. Comme quoi, la magie c'était pratique des fois. Elle s'approcha d'un bureau aussi bien rangé que les étagères (c'est-à-dire pas du tout) sur lequel trônait une petite sonnette. Elle dû se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, étant plutôt petite pour son âge, pour pouvoir appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle émit un son aigu et bien audible, puis Aï entendit des bruits de boîtes tombantes, un bonhomme rouspétant et un homme assez âgé, avec des cheveux gris et des cernes bien visibles fit son apparition. Monsieur Ollivander avait vraiment l'air d'un hibou couvert de poussière.

«Ah, Miss Blake ! reconnut le vieil homme. Je me disais bien avoir vu ces yeux quelque part. Vous étiez venue accompagner votre frère aîné choisir sa baguette il y a trois ans, c'est cela ? Bois d'if et ventricule de dragon, 29,9 cm, résistante et très bonne pour les sortilèges.»

Aï se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, se disant qu'il valait mieux se mettre du côté du gars qui vous vendait des morceaux de bois qui permettaient d'exploser le décor.

«Et maintenant c'est votre tour ! Je sens que ça va être intéressant. Oui... Quelle main utilisez-vous ?

-Je suis gauchère» dit-elle en tendant son bras histoire que le mètre mouvant d'Ollivander puisse mesurer son extrémité.

Pendant que le morceau de tissu mesurait le bras et même le tour de tête de la fillette, Mr Ollivander était parti et revint avec une boîte noire dont il sortit une longue baguette.

«Tenez, Miss. Conçue en bois de chêne, contient un crin de licorne, 25,3 cm, plutôt souple.»

Aï saisit délicatement la baguette et l'agita un peu dans les airs. Pour se la voir arracher des doigts par Ollivander à peine après avoir finit son geste. Il lui en proposa une autre.

«Plutôt celle-ci. Bois d'érable et ventricule de dragon, 26,8 cm, robuste.»

Aï la saisit à nouveau délicatement, et Ollivander la lui reprit à nouveau.

«Non, non et non ! Tenez, bois de houx et ventricule de dragon, 21,4 cm, assez rigide.»

Aï se rappela avec un sourire du jour où Luka était venu chercher sa baguette. Ça lui avait prit une bonne demi-heure, un gros tas de baguettes essayées mais pas approuvées, et un Luka qui commençait sérieusement à douter des capacités du vieil homme avant de finalement trouver la baguette qui lui allait. La petite sœur se contentait d'essayer les baguettes que lui présentait et reprenait le vieil homme, espérant seulement que ça ne lui prendrait pas trois heures quand-même. Le marchand fini par lui présenter une baguette plus longue que les autres. Aï remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas aussi décorée ou sculptée que celles qu'elle avait essayé jusqu'ici. Elle leva un regard interrogatif vers Ollivander, qui ne fit que lui sourire.

«Je pense qu'une baguette à l'apparence simple vous conviendrait bien. Essayez-la donc. Bois de chêne rouge, plume de phénix, 26 cm, flexible, adaptée aux sortilèges.»

Aï la prit en main et écarquilla ses captivants yeux bleus. Une étrange brise venait de lui siffler aux oreilles, et la baguette était devenue chaude dans sa main. Pas chaude au point de la brûler, plutôt d'une chaleur douce, comme celle d'un feu de cheminée. Elle releva la tête vers Mr Ollivander qui lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

«Félicitations, Miss Blake ! Vous êtes à présent détentrice de votre propre baguette ! Sept gallions, s'il-vous-plaît.»

_Ce mec a vraiment le don de ruiner une ambiance joyeuse_; ne put s'empêcher de penser Aï en payant le marchand.

* * *

Elle quitta rapidement la boutique, trop heureuse d'enfin quitter cet amas de poussière, quand elle manqua de rentrer dans son frère, qui avait ses bras derrière son dos.

«Ah, désolée ma puce ! dit-il en la reconnaissant. Alors ? Ta baguette doit être fantastique, non ?

-En tout cas, j'en ai une désormais.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Regarde !»

Luka sortit un petit panier gris de son dos et le tendit en face de sa sœur. A l'intérieur reposait une petite boule de poil noire, ronronnante et endormie. Aï la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de lever les yeux vers son frère, qui lui souriait avec chaleur.

«La vendeuse m'a expliqué que c'était une femelle de trois mois. Elle est un peu petite, mais en bonne santé et elle est très calme. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Personnellement, dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai pensé à toi.

-Elle est... commença Aï en cherchant ses mots. Elle est adorable ! Mais, mais comment ?

-Je sais que tu as toujours voulu avoir un chat, alors j'en ai parlé avec nos parents et ils ont donné leur accord. Si tu veux envoyer des lettres à la maison, tu n'auras qu'à m'emprunter Kamina -ce qui à mon avis devrait faire plaisir à Maman de n'avoir la visite irrégulière que d'un seul piaf. Considère-la comme ton cadeau d'entrée à Poudlard ! Alors ? Elle te plaît ?

-Merci Luka, elle est trop mignonne ! Je l'adore !»

Et elle se pendit au cou de son frère, qui dû déposer le panier avec délicatesse pour ne pas froisser la petite chatte. Pour une fois que c'était la petite qui sautait dans les bras du plus grand...

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Reviews ?**


	4. 03 Chapitre 3

**Et nous passons enfin aux choses sérieuses avec la rencontre entre nos deux héros ! (toute ressemblance avec une certaine série britannique à succès est purement fortuite^^")**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Luka et Aï étaient assis à une table du Chaudron Baveur comme convenu avec leurs parents, qui n'avaient pas encore terminé les achats de leur côté. Luka était parti ranger leurs affaires en attendant leurs parents et prendre des boissons pour lui et sa sœur, qui avait laissé sortir la petite chatte (nouvellement baptisée Cleo) et en profitait pour la détailler un peu plus. Effectivement elle était plutôt petite, elle avait de grands yeux vert clair et son pelage était tout noir, à l'exception d'une tâche blanche en forme d'étoile sur son front. Cleo jouait avec un petit morceau de fil, captant l'attention d'Aï, quand un éclat de voix provenant de la table derrière la sienne la fit presque sursauter.

«**Où, dans ce patelin paumé, peut-on encore trouver une plume adéquate et fonctionnelle ?!**»

Aï tourna sa tête, releva sa casquette et regarda le garçon à qui appartenait la voix. Il semblait bien agacé et fouillait avec rage les deux sacs qu'il y avait à sa table. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge, portait une chemise bleue-verte à carreaux sous une veste vert bouteille sans manches, un pantacourt vert kaki et des bottes brunes. Il avait le visage fin -même si la rage l'avait rendu bien rouge- entouré par des cheveux blonds mal coiffés et en bataille. Ce qui frappait la petite fille, c'était les yeux du garçon. Ils étaient vraiment furieux, mais elle était surtout fascinée par leur magnifique couleur émeraude.

Curieuse, elle décida de rentrer Cleo dans son panier, prit une de ses plumes de voyage et se dirigea vers le garçon en disant :  
«Tiens, prends celle-là, j'en ai plein d'autres !»  
Le garçon la considéra quelques secondes, avec un regard si perçant qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il essayait de regarder à l'intérieur-même de son être. Il prit sa plume et dit :  
«Eh bien, merci.»  
Il gribouilla quelque chose sur un petit parchemin avant de continuer :  
«Ta sœur rentre en Troisième ou Quatrième Année ?  
-Pardon ? répondit Aï.  
-Ta sœur aînée, elle rentre en Troisième ou Quatrième Année ?  
-Euh… en Quatrième Année. Mais... mais... mais comment tu...  
-Comment je sais ça ? Crois-moi, ça n'a absolument aucun intérêt. Je sais aussi que tu as acheté cette plume aujourd'hui -puisqu'on ne trouve pas des plumes d'aussi bonne qualité dans toutes les papeteries moldues comme celles que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter- et que tu l'as gardée dans ton carnet de notes depuis. Par ailleurs, tu entres à Poudlard cette année -tout comme moi- et cette casquette que tu affectionnes énormément même si elle te tombe sur les yeux une fois sur trois appartenait à ta sœur, qui te l'a offerte comme elle t'a offert Cleo -la petite chatte dans le panier sur ta table.

-... hein... ?»

Dire qu'Aï était muette de stupeur ne traduirait jamais assez l'étonnement qui avait frappé la petite fille. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça alors qu'elle était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir croisé ? Il se leva, lui rendit sa plume et prit ses affaires avec un petit sourire condescendant.

«Je m'appelle Vincent Dallas. Je ne pense pas te revoir un jour, mais je me présente par politesse. Maintenant il faut que j'y aille... Merci de m'avoir permis de me détendre et pour ta plume.»  
Et il partit en direction de la sortie du Chaudron Baveur, sans même se retourner. Aï, toujours muette de stupéfaction, le regarda sans mot dire un instant, avant de se jeter à sa poursuite et de l'attraper par le bras gauche, ce qui fit taper un des deux sacs contre sa jambe. Il se retourna et son air surpris ne fit que grandir quand elle lui déclara :  
«Moi... moi, c'est Aï Blake, et je suis sûre que nous allons nous revoir !  
-Hein ?  
-Tu m'as bien dit que tu entrais à Poudlard toi aussi, non ? Alors je suis prête à parier qu'on se recroisera au moins à la gare pour le Poudlard Express ! Et quand ça arrivera, il faudra absolument que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu savoir autant de choses sur moi alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer !»

Et ils restèrent à se fixer quelques secondes, l'une avec un regard déterminé et l'autre avec une expression stupéfiée sur le visage. Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Luka appelant sa sœur :

«Aï ! Où es-tu ?  
-J'arrive, une seconde ! Oublie pas, si on se revoit un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques !»  
Aï reparti vers sa table sans se retourner vers le dénommé Vincent. Elle ne pouvait donc pas voir le choc dans les yeux de ce dernier. Elle ne parla pas de cette rencontre étonnante à son frère ou ses parents, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle avait hâte de revoir ce garçon si surprenant.  
Il lui devait quelques explications.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Reviews ?**


	5. 04 Chapitre 4

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les Blake étaient au complet lorsqu'ils passèrent la barrière pour la Voie 9 ¾, Luka et Aï poussant leurs chariots avec leurs parents à côté. Il était 10h50 quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le train, sur un quai noir de monde : des adolescents s'affairant à monter avec ou sans leurs affaires dans le train, disant au revoir à leurs famille, ou encore des mécaniciens s'attelant à rendre le Poudlard Express aussi reluisant que possible.  
Aï aurait voulu avoir plus de deux yeux en ce moment précis. Elle n'avait rien dit à ses proches, mais elle cherchait du regard le garçon blond aux yeux verts du Chaudron Baveur, espérant l'apercevoir sur le quai ou à une fenêtre d'un des compartiments. Ses recherches ne l'empêchaient pas d'entendre les recommandations de leurs parents, une fois qu'ils eurent fini d'installer leurs bagages dans les compartiments spécifiques.

«Le train part dans dix minutes les enfants; annonça Mr Blake en regardant sa montre de plus près. Alors Luka, n'oublie pas que tu es responsable de ta sœur.

-Ne t'en fais pas; répondit Luka sur un ton militaire. Le premier qui ose lever la main sur mon petit trésor, je l'envoie direct sur la lune !

-Si c'est le cas, j'suis pas couchée; ajouta Aï pour elle-même.

-Mes chéris; continua Mme Blake; n'oubliez pas que votre père et moi, on vous adore. Envoyez-nous de vos nouvelles, j'essayerai de rester calme pour Kamina. Faites très, très attention l'un à l'autre.

-Promis Maman. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Après une dernière embrassade chaleureuse, Luka et Aï montèrent dans le train, qui démarra quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se mirent à une fenêtre pour saluer leurs parents dans la fumée de la locomotive, conservant leur regard sur la gare jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une masse informe sur l'horizon. Aï ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son ancienne vie paraissait bien morose maintenant qu'elle savait qu'une école tout simplement fantastique, et tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer, l'attendait.

* * *

Ils furent abordés quelques minutes plus tard par deux garçons et une fille, des amis que Luka s'était fait depuis sa Première Année et dont Aï n'arrivait jamais à retenir les noms. Ils invitèrent les enfants Blake à venir jouer aux cartes dans leur compartiment, proposition que Luka accepta avec plaisir. Aï refusa avec politesse, prétextant qu'elle voulait explorer un peu le train histoire de passer le temps. En réalité, elle voulait chercher le garçon aux yeux verts…

_Quel était son nom, déjà ? Damas ? Bannas ? Non… Dallas, c'est ça !_

Les adolescents partirent de leur côté et Aï du sien, ravie d'être débarrassée de son pot de colle de grand frère pendant quelques minutes. Elle avança donc dans la rame, regardant dans chaque compartiment qu'elle croisait sans trouver son blondinet. Elle allait passer à la prochaine rame quand elle fut interrompue par une voix qui lui rappelait quelque chose :

«Aï ? Aï Blake ? C'est bien toi ?»

Elle se tourna en direction de la voix -relevant une énième fois sa casquette- et se retrouva face à un garçon de son âge, plus petit qu'elle (pour une fois), les cheveux noirs coupés courts et les yeux noirs derrière des lunettes épaisses à montures carrés. Il portait un T-shirt du Manchester United, un short marron et des basket noires. Il était plutôt rondouillard aussi et regardait Aï avec un visage tout joyeux. Cette dernière se dit qu'il lui disait véritablement quelqu'un, mais aucun nom ne vint s'étiqueter sur ce visage. Son questionnement devait être visible car il perdit son sourire et dit d'une voix peu assurée :

«Greg ? Gregory Manns ? Tu te rappelles pas ? On était dans la même école primaire moldue, il y a deux ans !»

Et cette piqûre de rappel fit un déclic dans la mémoire d'Aï : Gregory Manns était un garçon qu'elle connaissait et avait dans sa classe depuis la maternelle. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, si ce n'était que Greg était un fan de football, sport dont Aï n'était pas tellement fondue. Lui et ses parents avaient déménagé au sud de Londres il y a deux ans, et les enfants ne s'étaient plus revus depuis.  
Elle se rappela ensuite que Greg avait la mauvaise habitude de faire décoller les objets par la simple force de sa pensée. Bien-sûr, seuls Aï et Luka étaient au courant à l'époque, mais ça n'avait pas empêché les ennuis d'être attirés par Greg. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé ses parents à déménager. Lorsqu'elle se souvint enfin de tout ceci, elle s'excusa avec un grand sourire :

«Ah mais oui ! Quelle gourde ! Désolée, ça m'avait échappé !

-Bah, t'inquiète, ça fait deux ans qu'on s'était plus revus.

-Et je m'attendais surtout pas à te revoir dans ce train ! Alors toi aussi tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ?

-Apparemment. Avec mes parents, on a été choqués quand j'ai reçu ma lettre. En même temps, de la part d'un gosse qui faisait décoller les ballons de foot sans même les toucher…

-Toujours aussi fan de foot, hein ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Et Luka ? C'est aussi un sorcier ?

-Ben, ça fait un peu trois ans qu'il a reçu sa première lettre.

-Il est en Quatrième Année ?! Trop cool ! J'me demandais ce que vous deveniez tous les deux ! Dis, tu veux aller chercher des bonbons avec moi ?

-Désolée, je cherche déjà quelqu'un, et c'est pas Luka.

-Qui c'est alors ?

-Un garçon que j'ai rencontré au Chaudron Baveur. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, blond et il a les yeux verts…

-Tu connais Vince ?

-Vince ? Tu veux dire Dallas ? Attends, comment tu le connais ?

-Mes parents sont de vieux amis des siens, alors j'ai rencontré Vince quand j'étais plus petit. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris que j'étais un sorcier.

-J'étais pas au courant. En même temps, c'est vrai que j'ai jamais posé la question.

-Et pourquoi tu le cherches comme ça ? Non attends, je parie qu'il t'a fait son truc, pas vrai ?

-Si tu veux dire résumer une partie de ma vie en quelques secondes alors qu'on venait à peine de se rencontrer, oui, il m'a fait son "truc".

-Tu veux que je te le présente ? Quand je l'ai vu, il était seul dans son compartiment.

-Ça te dérangerait pas ? Vraiment pas ?

-Pas du tout. Surtout si je peux ramener une nouvelle curieuse à Vince.

-Merci mon pote ! C'est trop cool de ta part !»

Ils passèrent la rame suivante et Greg fit entrer Aï dans le troisième compartiment sur la gauche. Le garçon en question était bien là, étendu de tout son long sur la banquette, les mains croisées derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Il portait la même tenue que la dernière fois, ce qui permit à Aï de remarquer la ceinture très serrée autour de ses hanches ainsi que sa chemise qu'il y avait rentrée. Il devait être assez maigre, l'air de rien. Lorsqu'il les entendit entrer, il n'ouvrit qu'un œil et déclara d'une voix neutre :

«Salut Greg. Oh, Blake.

-Ravie de voir que tu as retenu mon nom. Les gens m'appellent Aï, en général. Euh, Vincent, c'est ça ?

-Appelle-moi Vince. Vincent c'est pour les adultes. Et je vois à ton expression que tu as des questions à me poser.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! C'est quoi ton truc ?

-Mon "truc" ?

-Comment tu as pu savoir toutes ces choses sur moi en si peu de temps ? C'est quoi le truc ?

-Il n'y a pas de truc. Et je ne savais rien, j'ai juste observé et déduit.

-"Observé et déduit" ?»

Vince soupira et referma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir et de demander à Greg :

«Greg, tu peux aller chercher des sucreries ? Je crois que l'explication risque d'être longue.

-Ok»; répondit-il, en s'empressant d'ajouter à voix basse pour Aï : «T'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça !»

Aï et Vince se retrouvèrent donc seul à seule dans ce petit compartiment. Le blond invita la brune à s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de démarrer enfin son explication :

«On prétend souvent qu'il est impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit d'un parfait inconnu au premier regard, mais c'est faux. Les gens sont eux-mêmes des indices sur leur vie, qu'elle soit privée ou professionnelle : leur attitude, leur maintient, la façon dont ils traitent de leur apparence, etcetera. Moi, je me contente d'observer attentivement chacun de ces petits détails pour en faire ensuite mes déductions, même si je suis encore loin d'être un expert.

-Déduire toute une vie à partir de minuscules détails; reprit Aï avec un regard incrédule. J'ai quand-même du mal à comprendre.»

Et il la regarde avec un petit sourire narquois.

«On va commencer par la plume que tu m'as prêtée. J'ai très clairement vu qu'elle était en excellent état pour une plume de voyage et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée, donc tu l'avais acheté il y a très peu de temps. Cette constatation m'a permis de comprendre que tu es une née-moldue, argument appuyé par tes vêtements -pas vraiment le genre que porterait une fille élevée dans une famille de sorciers. Pour ce qui est de la casquette, déjà c'est pas difficile de voir qu'elle est trop grande pour toi juste à ce moment, et j'ai remarqué une étiquette qui sortait de l'arrière du chapeau : «Pour Lulu». Pourtant, les initiales de ton cahier disaient «A. Blake». Alors d'où venait ce «Pour Lulu» ? Cette casquette est sans doute un cadeau pour quelqu'un de plus âgé que toi qui avait… une tête plus large, on va dire. Seulement, ce chapeau s'est retrouvé sur ta tête. Donc le précédent propriétaire t'en a fait cadeau il y a deux ou trois ans, d'après ce que je pouvais en dire de l'usure du tissu. C'est donc un cadeau de la part d'un frère ou une sœur -une sœur, au vu du nom sur l'étiquette- qui t'a offert cette casquette en cadeau le jour de son départ pour Poudlard. Mais je n'étais pas complètement sûr, alors je t'ai demandé si cette dernière avait 13 ou 14 ans. En parlant de Poudlard, il m'a suffit de regarder les paquets sur ta table pour comprendre que c'était ta première année à toi aussi, étant donné qu'ils étaient semblables aux miens. Quand à Cleo, je t'ai simplement entendue appeler ta chatte ainsi et j'ai retenu son nom. CQFD. Tu vois ? J'ai simplement observé et déduit. Et sans avoir besoin de magie.»

Il avait conclu sa longue tirade par un sourire satisfait de son effet, et Aï était simplement stupéfaite par cet exposé, surtout en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait un tel constat en seulement quelques secondes. Elle chercha ses mots et ne put que dire :

«Incroyable. Absolument stupéfiant.»

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Vince d'être stupéfait. Il se redressa tout à coup et la regarda comme si il allait lui pousser une deuxième tête et dit :

«Vraiment ? Tu trouves ?

-Ben oui. Ce que tu arrives à faire, c'est juste… fantastique !

-Euh, merci… C'est pas ce que les gens me disent, d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ?

-"La ferme, sale gosse !"

Aï fut une nouvelle fois étonnée. Comment ne pouvait-on pas être impressionné par de telles capacités d'observation à un âge aussi précoce ?! Bon, c'est pas forcément agréable se faire analyser sa vie privée par un gamin de onze ans mais quand-même !

-Ce sont des idiots !» conclua-t-elle.

Cette conclusion arracha un sourire plus naturel au jeune garçon. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un n'était pas sur la défensive avec lui. C'était une sensation étrange, mais pas vraiment désagréable. Rien que pour le plaisir d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette fille un peu bizarre, il demanda :

«Alors ? J'ai fais des erreurs ?

-Hein ?

-J'aime bien savoir si j'ai tort ou raison. Ai-je oublié un détail ?»

Aï prit le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces conclusions avant d'en venir aux constatations -tout en ménageant son effet pour Luka, histoire de voir un peu sa réaction :

«Eh bien… Lulu entre dans sa Quatrième Année… On est bien des nés-moldus… Lulu m'a offert cette casquette -qui tombe effectivement sur mon visage une fois sur trois- comme cadeau pour son entrée à Poudlard et Cleo pour mon entrée à Poudlard…

-Trop fort, j'aurais jamais cru avoir raison à 100%.

-"Lulu" est un des diminutifs stupides que notre grand-mère utilisait il y a trois-quatre ans pour Luka.»

Vince ouvrit grand les yeux.

«Lulu est ton frère.

-Donc on peut dire que t'avais raison à 99 %.

-Ton frère !» insista-t-il pourtant. A croire qu'il était resté bloqué sur ce minuscule détail, le seul lui ayant échappé.

«Oh mais quel naze ! Y'a toujours un détail à deux balles qui m'échappe !

-Eh oui; continua Aï sur un ton blasé; j'ai malheureusement un grand frère qui serait prêt à m'étrangler sous ses câlins pour me prouver qu'il m'adore.

-Oh arrête, un frère peut pas être aussi pot de colle que ça; dit Vince avec une petite grimace qui échappa à Aï.

-Attends de le croiser avec moi au détour d'un couloir et on en reparlera.»

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et éclatèrent de rire en chœur. C'était un garçon bizarre, mais il était marrant et assez fascinant.

Quand Greg revint avec les sucreries promises, Aï avait décidé de passer le voyage en leur compagnie. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter de tout et de rien, bien qu'Aï remarqua que Vince restait surtout dans son coin, mettant sa tête sur ses mains croisées et fermant les yeux. Il appelait ça sa position "réflexion intense", pour quand il réfléchissait à des choses importantes et très compliquées. Il ne laissait que rarement des indices sur ces-dites réflexions, mais il lui arrivait assez souvent de rester dans ce genre de position et de ne pas parler pendant parfois des jours. Bizarre, mais d'accord, se disait la fillette. La discussion déboucha vers Poudlard et les fameuses quatre Maisons de l'école. Greg était persuadé qu'il irait à Poufsouffle, la Maison qui accueillait tous ceux qui n'entraient pas dans les autres. Vince avait simplement dit qu'il s'attendait à entrer à Serpentard, comme toute sa famille, mais que ça ne lui plairait pas, n'ayant pas d'ambition particulière. Sinon, il s'en fichait pas mal du moment qu'il ne s'ennuie pas pendant sa scolarité. Aï, quand à elle, voulait simplement entrer dans une quelconque Maison et commencer sa scolarité le plus rapidement possible.

«C'est plutôt étonnant; lui dit Greg avec un visage surprit. La plupart des enfants en Première Année rêvent d'entrer à Gryffondor. Surtout que c'est la Maison de Harry Potter !

-Tu sais personnellement, je me fiche de la Maison où je vais aller. J'ai juste envie de me faire des amis et de faire des études, même si je sais pas du tout ce que je compte faire plus tard.

-Pareil pour moi; dit Vince avec une voix égale.

-Mais j'suis pas très inquiète ! Après tout j'ai que onze ans, j'ai encore largement le temps devant moi pour réfléchir !

-Ton attitude décontractée m'étonnera toujours; dit Greg avec une voix admirative.

-En attendant, tu devrais aller chercher ton uniforme; dit Vince en regardant par la fenêtre. On va pas tarder à arriver.»

En effet, la nuit était tombée, et le Poudlard Express semblait proche d'un lieu illuminé. Aï retourna dans le compartiment où elle avait laissé ses affaires et sa chatte et mit son uniforme. Cette première année allait sans doute être intéressante.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Reviews ?**


	6. 05 Chapitre 5

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

«Les Première Année, par ici ! Laissez vos bagages, on vous les fera monter plus tard ! Venez par ici, s'il-vous-plaît !» grondait une voix forte.

Tous les élèves descendaient du train, les Première Année étaient à la fois impressionnés par la forêt qui les entourait et terrifiés par toute cette majesté. Aï jeta un dernier regard à son frère -qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se jeter sur elle dès qu'il l'avait vue dans son uniforme- et se dirigea vers le groupe des nouveaux élèves. Elle se mêla à la foule avant de se faire attraper au vol par Greg et Vince. Comme dans le compartiment, le blond se contentait de regarder autour de lui en faisant ses déductions dans sa tête pendant que Greg et Aï discutaient de ce qui les entourait. Leur groupe fut accosté par un homme brun, avec une barbiche bien taillée, des yeux noirs sous la seule lumière d'une petite lampe qu'il tenait à la main. Il devait faire dans les 2 mètres 50 et paraissait fort, il avait même quelques cicatrices sur le visage et ses mains. Il parla d'une voix à la fois forte et douce :

«Les Première Année sont tous là ? Parfait. Je suis Mr Wang et c'est moi qui vais vous guider jusqu'à l'établissement. Suivez-moi et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds ! En route !  
-Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques; chuchota Vince dans l'oreille d'Aï.  
-Comment l'as-tu vu ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.  
-Il a des cicatrices un peu partout sur ce qu'on voit de son corps. Ces cicatrices font partie de celles qui sont causées uniquement par certaines créatures comme des Strangulots ou des Scroutts à pétard. En plus, même si il a arrangé sa tenue, j'ai remarqué quelques traces de boue et de bave sur ses bottes et les coins de ses manches. Après je reconnais que ce n'est qu'une théorie parce que j'ai du mal à voir correctement. Mais je suis pratiquement certain qu'il est prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ou au moins prof.  
-On aura donc la confirmation plus tard ?  
-Effectivement.  
-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir le château»; dit le grand homme.

Il y eut alors un grand "_Oooooh !_"

Le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté avait débouché sur la rive d'un immense lac noir. De l'autre côté de ce lac se dressait un immense château étincelant sous le ciel étoilé. Sur la berge où se trouvait leur groupe, des barques étaient alignées les unes à côtés des autres.

«Pas plus de quatre par barque» lança Wang en montrant les canots.

Aï, Vince et Greg partagèrent une barque avec un certain Max.

« Tout le monde est casé ? cria Wang qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors EN AVANT !»

Dans un seul mouvement, toutes les barques glissèrent sur la surface lisse du lac. Tout le monde à l'intérieur restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château dressé sur le sommet d'une falaise. Aï ne pouvait penser qu'une seule chose d'un tel spectacle : c'était _magnifique_.

Ils débarquèrent dans une sorte de crique souterraine. Guidés par la lampe du "Professeur" Wang, les nouveaux élèves grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne avant d'arriver devant une immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

«Tout le monde est ici ?» demanda le "Professeur" Wang.

Puis le grand homme leva un énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un grand sorcier aux cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, vêtu d'une robe bleu azur, se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il avait l'air sévère et plus ou moins pincé.

«Autant éviter de le contrarier»; dit Greg dans un murmure. Vince et Aï acquiescèrent en silence.

«Professeur Mystrade, je vous présente les élèves de Première Année; annonça Wang.  
-Merci, Professeur Wang; dit le sorcier. Je m'en occupe.»

Ce grand gaillard était effectivement un professeur, pensa Aï. Le regard que lui coula Vince lui confirma la teneur de ses pensées.  
Le dénommé Mystrade s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves :

«Bienvenue à Poudlard. Dans quelques instants vous pourrez franchir les portes de la Grande Salle et rejoindre vos camarades. Mais en premier lieu, vous serez chacun réparti dans les quatre différentes Maisons. Elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre séjour à l'école, votre Maison sera comme une seconde famille. Chacune d'elle a un décompte de points précis. Vos succès rapporteront des points à votre Maison et toute infraction au règlement vous en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.  
La Cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt commencer. Restez ici, je dois régler quelques détails.»

Et il se retira. Tout le monde chuchotait, excité et angoissé.

«Comment ils vont faire pour nous répartir; demanda Greg.  
-Ma grand-mère m'a raconté qu'ils nous faisaient porter un chapeau magique qui nous envoyait dans une Maison selon nos capacités et nos choix aussi; lui raconta Aï.  
-Nos choix ?  
-Maintenant que tu le dis ma mère m'a dit une fois qu'elle voulait absolument aller à Serpentard quand elle avait notre âge; raconta Vince. Le Choixpeau avait l'intention de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle mais elle était tellement décidée qu'il l'a laissée aller à Serpentard.  
-Et c'est vrai ?

-J'en sais rien. Ma mère a toujours aimé romancer ses souvenirs. M'enfin, le bon côté de la chose, c'est que je pourrais m'entraîner.

-T'entraîner à quoi ?  
-A la déduction. Comme tu l'as vu avec ton cas et celui du prof, je suis assez doué dans ce domaine. Seulement ce n'est pas encore parfait, et il faut que j'affine ma technique. Voir tous ces élèves passer le test du Choixpeau, ça va me permettre de travailler mes déductions ! Oh oh, ça va vraiment être trop cool !» conclua-t-il avec un grand sourire et en se frottant les mains.

Aï ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette déclaration. Retirant précipitamment sa casquette pour la mettre dans sa poche, elle se recoiffa rapidement et refit son petit catogan sur la nuque, laissant des mèches encadrer son visage. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner.  
Le professeur Mystrade revint.

«Tout est prêt maintenant; dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.»

Les Première Année franchirent la double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Reviews ?**


	7. 06 Chapitre 6

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

L'endroit était merveilleux. Des chandelles étaient suspendues dans les airs, quatre très longues tables étaient remplies par les autres élèves, déjà assis devant des couverts dorés. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs étaient eux-mêmes assis à leur propre table. Aï leva les yeux et rencontra un immense ciel étoilé. Son frère lui avait raconté que le plafond était en réalité ensorcelé et faisait croire qu'on pouvait voir le ciel. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ce plafond sublime. Leur groupe arriva devant un petit tabouret sur lequel se trônait un chapeau à l'air vieux, sale, et rapiécé de partout. Il rappelait à Aï étrangement un chapeau qu'elle avait trouvé chez sa tante. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur ce chapeau pointu. Tout à coup, un visage sembla se former sur le tissu grâce à des déchirures et des plis, et le chapeau se mit à chantonner :

_«Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_  
_Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre Maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !»_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le Choixpeau s'inclina pour saluer les élèves, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le professeur Mystrade s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin et prit le chapeau de son autre main.  
«Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerai ensuite le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans votre Maison.  
Ambers, Amelia !»  
Une fillette au teint rose et au visage potelé marcha vers l'estrade d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Vince fronça ses sourcils et se concentra. Ses yeux détaillèrent la jeune fille avec une rapidité déconcertante pour son âge, et il tenta de tirer le plus de conclusions logiques de ses observations.

_Pas très grande, blonde, un peu bedonnante. Des vêtements neufs et bien ajustés, des joues roses, et des ongles parfaitement entretenus. Une toute petite tâche à gauche de sa bouche, mais Vince n'eut pas le temps de distinguer ce que c'était. Sûrement une friandise achetée dans le train. Un bracelet flambant neuf et affreusement rose qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire, il y a... quelques semaines._

Vince renifla, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

_Jeune fille de parents riches. L'un d'eux est sorcier, l'autre Moldu –les sorciers n'achètent pas ce genre de cadeau à leur fille. A moins que cela soit un cadeau de quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Vince la regarda monter les escaliers, un peu frustré. Il avait encore des progrès à faire, bien sûr, mais il était sur la bonne voie. Et puis, pour seulement quelques secondes, il estimait avoir déjà fait du bon boulot. Mais ça ne lui disait pas quelle maison le Choixpeau choisirait pour elle... Il se concentra de nouveau tandis que la fille s'asseyait, nerveuse. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se décider entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

_Mmh... Gryffondor, certainement._

**«GRYFFONDOR !»** s'exclama le Choixpeau et la fille sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. La table rouge et or applaudit avec joie et elle se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir, serrant quelques mains au passage. Vince sourit, satisfait. Bon, ça faisait un sur un. Au suivant.

«Amely, Jonathan !»

Vince regarda le garçon s'avancer vers l'estrade en souriant.

_Poufsouffle._

**«POUFSOUFFLE !»**  
«Banes, Justin !»

_Plus ou moins intelligent, mais avec un regard aussi désagréable que le **sien**. Serdaigle ou Serpentard._

**«SERDAIGLE !»**  
«Blake, Aïsa !»

Aï, très peu habituée à entendre son prénom en entier, inspira un bon coup, serra les dents et s'avança à son tour, résolue. Elle réussit pourtant à capter la voix de Vince lui chuchotant _"Gryffondor"_. Elle cru avoir mal entendu mais elle continua vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit et regarda devant elle, serrant sa casquette fétiche dans sa poche. Le professeur Mystrade posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et elle attendit.  
Tout à coup, une petite voix résonna dans sa tête.

_Bonjour Aïsa. Enfin, plutôt Aï. Oui, tu préfères qu'on t'appelle par ce petit diminutif, n'est-ce pas ? Par ailleurs, il n'y a pas que ton nom que tu sembles diminuer. Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne seras pas facile à placer, mon enfant._

Aï fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

_Oh non non non, ne t'en fais pas, tous les Première Année ont leur place ici. Et je vois bien que tu es très motivée. Tu as un potentiel fantastique, il s'agirait de ne pas le gâcher… Tu as également beaucoup de cœur, jeune fille. Tu es aussi vaillante, loyale, attentionnée et pourtant tu manques de confiance en toi. Cela viendra en son temps, cela viendra en son temps… Beaucoup d'empathie, de bravoure et de courage. Attention juste à ne pas te laisser embarquer dans la mauvaise direction. Je n'ai plus de doutes à ton sujet, ma chère Aï. Désormais ta Maison sera…_

**«GRYFFONDOR !»**

Aï eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table sus-citée. Elle lança un regard vers Greg et Vince, qui lui lancèrent un sourire de concert. Elle retira le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or, son plus beau sourire sur les lèvres. Après avoir serré quelques mains, elle lança un sourire vers son grand frère, remit sa casquette et s'assit, espérant que ses deux nouveaux amis la rejoignent vite.

_[Ceci est une ellipse.]_

«Custer, Nathalie !»  
_Gryffondor ou Serpentard._

**«GRYFFONDOR !»**  
«Dallas, Vincent !»

_Et c'est parti !_

Vince s'avança vers le tabouret, aussi stoïque que dans le compartiment du train. Aï surprit quelques murmures de presque toutes les places autour d'elle.

«Il a bien dit Dallas ?

-Encore un Dallas ?

-Ce serait pas un parent de l'autre, là ?

-Tu crois qu'il est aussi… ?»

Apparemment, la famille de Vince était plus célèbre que ce qu'Aï pensait. Elle regarda son ami poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit le verdict.

_Par ma barbe_ (parce que oui, apparemment les chapeaux ont une barbe)_ ! Un autre Dallas ! Je les adore, ceux-là ! Ils ont tellement d'esprit. Et quel esprit tu détiens, fiston ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu pourrais donner dans cette école… mais commençons par te choisir une Maison. Hum… J'hésite. Tu as de grandes qualités intellectuelles pourtant tu n'as pas d'ambitions particulières, si ce n'est prouver à chaque fois que tu as raison. Tu ne manques pas de courage non plus, cependant Serpentard pourrait t'apporter…_

«**ENNUYEUX**; pensa Vince, agacé par l'attente que lui procurait le Choixpeau. Place-moi dans une Maison au pif qu'on en finisse !»

_Hum… Très bien, si tu es si sûr de toi, il vaut peut-être mieux…_

**«SERDAIGLE !»**

La table des bleu et or applaudit à son tour, même si certains élèves semblaient moins enthousiastes que d'autres. Vince s'assit directement sans même poser de regard sur ses nouveaux camarades. Aï lui lança tout de même un sourire un peu déçu qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même Maison.  
Et la liste continua : le garçon avec lequel ils avaient partagé la barque à l'arrivée -un certain Maximilien Fawls- rejoignit Vince à la table des Serdaigle; d'autres rejoignirent chacun une Maison différente; puis vint finalement le tour de Greg… qui fut envoyé chez les Poufsouffle à son tour. Tout à coup, Aï se sentit bien seule. Ses amis et son frère n'étant pas dans la même Maison qu'elle, il serait peut-être difficile pour eux de garder le contact. Et les autres Gryffondor n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de briller par leur intelligence, excepté peut-être ce Claude Mochridge, un Deuxième Année avec qui elle avait fait connaissance. Ce qui était clair à ses yeux, c'est qu'elle risquait de s'ennuyer sévère dans sa propre Maison.

* * *

**Pour les deux ou trois qui me suivent, je vous annonce que je suis de mariage à partir du 15 donc je ne publierai rien ce jour-là. Mais pour me rattraper, je publierai deux chapitres d'affilée les 22 et 23 août.**

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Reviews are love ^^ *yeux du Chat Potté***


	8. 07 Chapitre 7

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La liste continua, le nombre d'élèves à passer sous le Choixpeau diminua, et quand la dernière élève -une certaine Sarah Williams- fut envoyée à Poufsouffle à son tour, la Répartition fut officiellement close. Le professeur Mystrade s'adressa ensuite à toute la Grande Salle :

«Maintenant que la Répartition est terminée, le professeur Canes souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots.»

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un homme se trouvant au centre de la table des professeurs se leva. Le professeur Canes était le directeur de l'école depuis presque huit ans maintenant, et tous le tenaient en respect, élèves comme professeurs. Il était grand, avait des cheveux grisonnants, une bonne barbe blanchissante, des yeux gris clair et quelques rides sur le visage. Selon Luka, Mr Canes était un bonhomme sympathique et compatissant avec son entourage. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son air gentillet, car il savait se montrer sévère et inflexible quand la situation l'exigeait. Quand il parla, ce fut avec une voix douce et calme.

«Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à chacun d'entre vous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'espère que vous passerez une agréable année dans cette illustre école. Mais avant de remplir nos esprit, remplissons nos estomacs ! Que le banquet commence !»

Tout d'un coup, des plateaux dorés surgirent de nulle part, remplis de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres et des carafes remplies d'eau et de jus de fruits apparurent à leur tour près des assiettes. Aï fut à la fois surprise et subjuguée par ce tour de passe-passe. C'était encore plus fantastique que ce que Luka lui avait décrit dans ses lettres. Tel un seul homme, tous les élèves et professeurs se servirent dans différents plats, discutant de tout et de rien. Aï ne participait pas vraiment à une discussion, si ce n'est quelques questions envers Mochridge. Le jeune garçon avait le teint mat et les cheveux bruns, les lumières des chandelles donnaient des reflets mauves à ses prunelles presque rouges. Il parlait d'une voix étonnement mature et douce pour son âge.

«Dis-moi Claude, il y a vraiment des fantômes dans l'école ?

-Ouaip. Ils traînent un peu partout dans les couloirs de l'école. En fait, chaque Maison a son propre fantôme "gardien" : Le Baron Sanglant pour Serpentard, la Dame Grise pour Serdaigle, le Moine Gras pour Poufsouffle, et Nick-quasi-sans-tête pour nous.

-Nick-quasi-sans-tête ?

-Je préfère "Sir Nicolas" si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Miss» dit soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Aï se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à une apparition. Littéralement. Un véritable fantôme en chair et en os. Enfin, façon de parler. Il la regardait avec un air désabusé, tandis qu'elle le fixait comme si elle avait vu… ben, un fantôme. Heureusement, elle ne garda cette expression que quelques secondes, le temps pour elle d'assimiler cette vision puis de faire avec, tout bêtement.

«Ah, ben ok; dit-elle avec une voix égale.

-Tu cries pas ? Demanda Claude. D'habitude les Premières Années flippent la première fois qu'ils rencontrent un fantôme.

-Avoir un grand frère comme le mien, ça demande pas mal d'ouverture d'esprit; répondit-elle avec un air blasé.

-C'est clair qu'il en faut pour pouvoir supporter mes analyses» termina une voix que la fillette reconnu tout de suite.

Elle se retourna et vit Vince la rejoindre. Ceci étonna à la fois Aï et Claude.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix. C'est pas ta table !

-Merci de remarquer l'évidence même; dit-il avec un ton sarcastique. Mais si j'étais resté encore plus longtemps à cette table, le niveau abyssal des conversations m'aurait rendu aussi idiot qu'eux.

-Dis donc, toi; ajouta Claude; tu ne sais pas que chaque élève doit rester à la table de sa Maison ?

-C'est pas inscrit dans le règlement à ce que je sache ! On va pas nous retirer des points juste parce que je cherche une meilleure compagnie que des imbéciles profonds !

-Il n'a pas complètement tort, mon cher; confirma Nick-qua… Sir Nicolas. Il n'a jamais été interdit dans l'histoire de l'école de ne pas fréquenter des élèves d'autres Maisons que la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Mais… t'es vraiment sûr qu'on aura pas d'ennuis ? Demanda Aï en jetant des regards angoissés autour d'eux.

-Mais détends-toi un peu, Aï ! Les gens sont tellement obsédés par leur petite _normalité_ si précieuse qu'ils remarqueront pas deux Premières Années comme nous !»

Le mépris était bien audible dans cette description, surtout au niveau du mot _normalité_. Pas mal de problèmes relationnels, donc, il allait falloir qu'Aï fasse attention à ce qu'elle dirait.

«Et puis; continua-t-il; même le directeur trouve cette histoire de "chaque élève dans sa Maison" complètement rétrograde, alors c'est dire si cette idée n'a pas fait son temps depuis sa fondation !

-Tu connais le professeur Canes ?

-C'est un vieil ami de mes parents, il a été le témoin à leur mariage et me connaît depuis ma naissance. Et il y a trois ans, il a été le premier à faire confiance à mes déductions.

-Comment ça ?

-Il soupçonnait sa femme de lui cacher quelque chose mais personne ne voulait le prendre au sérieux. Cette histoire m'intriguait alors j'ai… "fouiné" de mon côté, dirait-on, et j'ai découvert que celle-ci avait prit pour habitude de s'entraîner aux Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des créatures en voie de disparition et des hybrides. Le genre d'acte qui vous fait gagner un aller-simple pour une condamnation à vie sans même passer par la case procès.

-Wahou ! Et t'as réussit à le prouver ?

-Au bout de trois semaines de recherches. Apparemment, elle comptait ramener les "jeux" des Mangemorts à la mode. Ceux à l'époque d'Harry Potter.

-Ok, me donne pas les détails s'te-plaît, c'est déjà suffisamment glauque… Et depuis ?

-Depuis, elle purge sa peine à Azkaban.

-Azka -quoi ?

-Azkaban; répondit Claude. C'est la prison des sorciers. Tu connaissais pas ?

-Je viens un peu d'une famille qui croit à la magie seulement depuis trois ans, alors bon.

-Enfin bref ! Conclua Vince, pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire. Depuis cette histoire, je ne m'étonne même plus d'être invité dans son bureau pour prendre le thé alors que je ne suis même pas encore inscrit à l'école. J'imagine que ça va être pire maintenant que j'y suis.»

Aï lança un regard en direction du professeur Canes. Il était plongé dans une grande conversation avec une bonne femme à sa gauche, tout en grignotant son dîner. Il avait les traits parfaitement joyeux et détendus, à tel point qu'Aï avait du mal à croire qu'un homme à l'air aussi gentil ait pu se marier avec une tarée qui répétait des pratiques Mangemorts. Mais Vince le connaissait sans doute bien mieux qu'elle, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si c'était vrai ou pas.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance toujours conviviale mais qui se calmait petit à petit. Aï eut la surprise de constater qu'effectivement, personne ne faisait attention à la présence du Serdaigle assis à une autre table que la sienne. Ils eurent seulement droit à quelques regards de travers de la part de certains élèves plus âgés qu'eux, mais rien de plus. Le silence s'installa définitivement lorsque le professeur Canes se leva de nouveau et s'adressa à tous les élèves de sa voix à la fois forte et douce. Il leur résuma quelques points du règlement intérieur, la forêt interdite, les futures sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch, les interdictions nocturnes, ecetera.

«Merci à chacun d'entre vous et maintenant, je veux que les Préfets raccompagnent les élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Vous recevrez vos emplois du temps et commencerez vos cours dès demain matin. Bonne nuit à tous !»

Tous les élèvent se levèrent en même temps et des duos d'élèves de chaque Maison tentaient de réguler les afflux des élèves, surtout les Premières Années, tout à fait terrifiés par cet endroit. Selon ce que Vince lui avait expliqué, les Préfets étaient deux élèves de Cinquième Année désignés dans chaque Maison pour servir de pions : ils devaient surveiller les élèves et pouvaient leur retirer des points en cas d'infraction au règlement.  
Vince se leva, salua une dernière fois son amie et se dirigea vers ses camarades de Serdaigle. Aï lança un regard vers les Poufsouffle et fut ravie de voir Luka prendre Greg sous son aile. Au moins il ne sera pas trop perdu. Ils se saluèrent chacun et Aï continua sa route avec les autres élèves de sa Maison, se servant de la silhouette de Claude comme repère.

Les élèves suivaient leurs aînés à la queue-leu-leu, tout en jetant des coups d'œil par-ci, par-là, impressionnés qu'ils étaient par l'immensité de ces bâtiments. Selon Luka, les escaliers menaient à différents endroits tous les jours, et les tableaux ou les photos étaient vivants, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi Aï était restée parfaitement calme et polie envers les personnages alors que les autres Premières Années sursautaient et criaient en entendant les tableaux sur les murs leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Aï se savait dotée d'une grande capacité d'adaptation, mais pensait simplement que c'était les lettres de son frère qui lui avaient préparé le terrain. Ils arrivèrent à l'escalier de la Tour des Gryffondor, devant le portrait d'une femme bien en chair (pour ne pas dire obèse) que Claude lui présenta comme "la Grosse Dame". Elle réclama un mot de passe que l'une des Préfets lui donna, et ils purent entrer dans la Tour. Aï suivit la troupe des filles vers leur dortoir et ouvrit le panier de Cleo, qui se précipita vers sa maîtresse et se frotta sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Aï se doutait bien que sa petite chatte en avait ras-le-bol d'avoir été enfermée dans son panier puis transbahutée pendant un temps inconnu, elle avait une copine qui avait un chat et elle lui avait expliqué que les chats avaient horreur d'être transportés dans un panier.

Les filles se mirent toutes en pyjama et on sonna l'extinction des feux générale. Aï s'endormit en sentant la truffe de sa petite chatte sur sa joue, le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de commencer à apprendre la magie avec ses nouveaux amis et son frère.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**


	9. 08 Chapitre 8

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Aï fut réveillée par Cleo, qui léchait sa joue en quémandant de l'attention. Ou de la nourriture, Aï n'était pas encore très douée pour décoder le langage des animaux. Elle fit sa toilette, mit son uniforme (avec bien entendu sa casquette) et se rendit dans la grande Salle sans se perdre. Elle avait vu un plan de l'école dans un des livres de son frère. L'Histoire de Poudlard, si elle se souvenait bien du titre. Elle s'assit à sa table et prit simplement son petit-déjeuner. Elle ne fut même pas surprise lorsque Vince vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle releva la tête de ses œufs au bacon et lui afficha un grand sourire.

«Salut ! Dit-elle.

-Yo; lui répondit-il avec son air froid habituel. Il avait lui aussi enfilé son uniforme mais n'avait pas noué la cravate bleue et or commune à tous les élèves de Serdaigle.

-Tu ne portes pas ta cravate ? Sinon, c'est quoi ton emploi du temps ?

-Je ne supporte pas les cravates, elles sont inutiles et ennuyeuses. Et surtout énervantes à nouer. Quand aux emplois du temps, ils ne le distribuent qu'en fin de repas. Le directeur de ma Maison me le distribuera en même temps que le tien.

-Dis voir, hier aussi j'ai trouvé que tu étais venu me rejoindre très tôt pendant le repas. A croire que tu n'as presque rien mangé !

-Parce que c'est à peu près le cas.

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup ?

-Je considère le corps humain uniquement comme un moyen de transport. Il a certes besoin d'énergie pour pouvoir fonctionner, mais je préfère ne manger ou ne dormir que le minimum syndical. Par ailleurs, j'estime que la digestion et le sommeil ralentissent mes capacités de réflexion.

-C'est plutôt drastique, comme régime; dit-elle d'une voix plutôt tranquille; mais au moins, ça explique pourquoi t'as l'air aussi maigre. Par contre, un tel traitement de ton corps me rappelle quelque chose…

-Tu veux un indice ou tu préfères trouver par toi-même ?

-J'aime bien les devinettes alors je vais chercher dans ma propre mémoire; dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Alors… hum…»

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer ses réflexions qu'elle sentit un poids foncer sur elle et de longs bras l'emprisonner. Vince quitta son masque de froideur pour pousser un petit cri surpris et une expression proche de la terreur. Aï, qui était parfaitement habituée à ce genre de comportement, ne se formalisa pas et espéra simplement que son frère la lâcherait dans peu de temps. Faut dire que d'une, elle avait un peu honte, et de deux, elle avait un peu de mal à respirer avec le bras de son frère autour de son cou.

«_Sa… salut… Luka…_

-Ooooooooh ! J'en étais sûr ! Je savais que ma petite sœur serait tout bonnement A-DO-RABLE avec l'uniforme de Poudlard ! En plus tu es dans la meilleure Maison de l'école ! Bien-sûr j'aurais préféré que tu sois en envoyée à Poufsouffle toi aussi, mais je suis tellement content ! Je suis encore plus fier de toi que je ne l'étais jusqu'à présent !

-Euh… hein… euh… c'est quoi ce… quoi ?! Fut tout ce que Vince put articuler, la surprise lui ayant coupé toute capacité cognitive.

-Oh, tu t'es fait un ami ? Ravi de te rencontrer petit, et sache que je suis content que ma petite sœur chérie ait pu faire une rencontre à peine arrivée à Poudlard ! Mais… dis-moi, on ne se connaîtrait pas, par hasard ? Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu.

-Euh… Luka; balbutia la petite sœur en question; si tu me laissais respirer quelques secondes, je ferais les présentations avec plaisir…

-Oh, pardon ! Dit-il en relâchant le bras enroulé autour de la gorge d'Aï.

-Alors… Vince, je te présente mon grand frère Luka, en Quatrième Année à la Maison Poufsouffle. Luka, je te présente Vincent Dallas, en Première Année à la Maison Serdaigle…

-Mais; ajouta le concerné, toujours aussi secoué; tu peux m'appeler Vince… j'imagine.

-Eh bien enchanté, Vince ! Je suis ravi de rencontrer l'un des premiers amis de ma sœur !»

Il avait conclu sa petite tirade avec un immense sourire et en tendant sa main vers Vince. Si celui-ci ne savait pas pour leur lien de parenté, il l'aurait tout de suite déduit. Ils avaient la même douceur dans le sourire. Vince lui serra la main avec politesse, tout en remarquant qu'Aï avait l'air désespérément gênée. Avoir un frère aussi démonstratif ne devait pas être de tout repos. Aï retourna son attention vers son aîné et lui demanda d'une voix autoritaire :

«Luka, tu as mangé un peu avant de me sauter dessus ?

-Euh, non; dit-il d'un air gêné. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'ai fini de faire connaissance avec ton ami, je retourne à ma table et je mange, promis !

-Si tu allais manger directement ? Ils vont bientôt distribuer les emplois du temps, dépêche-toi ou tu n'auras pas le tien.

-Ah mais oui tu as raison ! Je veux juste un dernier câlin et je vous laisse !»

Il joignit le geste à la parole et la serra extrêmement fort dans ses bras, une expression de bonheur pur sur le visage. Vince ne savait pas si ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de la cadette était du désespoir ou alors le manque d'air. Luka embrassa sa sœur une dernière fois et il se dirigea vers ses camarades de Poufsouffle.  
Un silence assez gêné s'installa entre les deux enfants avant qu'Aï (ayant bien reprit sa respiration) n'élève la voix.

«J't'avais dit qu'il était prêt à m'étouffer sous son amour.

-J'avoue qu'à ce stade, tu pourrais presque porter plainte pour tentative d'homicide multiple. Et tu ne lui dis jamais rien ?

-Tu connais la technique des grands yeux adorables en larmes auxquels on peut rien refuser ?

-Ne me dis pas qu'il te la sert à chaque fois et que tu ne peux pas y résister...

-Pratiquement.»

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, l'une avec un regard blasé et l'autre avec un peu d'anxiété, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire tous les deux. C'était des rires doux et chaleureux, du genre qu'on partageait après un petit temps d'inconfort pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vince se calma le premier, désireux d'éclairer un point qui l'intriguait depuis quelques secondes.

«Dis-moi… la façon dont il m'a appelé… c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme ton ami ?

-Ben… j'en sais rien. Faut dire, on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Mais, je sais pas pourquoi, je pense que je peux te faire confiance. Je crois donc que oui, je te considère comme un ami. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ?

-Je sais pas. J'ai jamais eu d'amis, auparavant.

-Jamais ?

-J'ai pas mal de… problèmes pour me lier aux autres. Et puis je te l'ai dit, j'arrive à déduire tout ou presque de la vie des gens dès que je les observe un peu. Du coup, ils sont sur la défensive avec moi et m'évitent.»

Aï n'était pas particulièrement surprise de cet aveu. Elle avait senti en le rencontrant qu'il avait l'air peu à l'aise avec les autres, voire même un peu méprisant de ces derniers. Mais elle avait réellement été impressionnée par sa méthode de déduction, surtout qu'il n'avait que onze ans ! Forte de cette résolution, elle lui afficha son plus beau sourire et lui tendit la main en disant :

«Et alors ? Moi je m'en fiche, je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ta méthode de déduction fantastique ! Je vais pas lâcher le Sherlock Holmes du monde des sorciers sous prétexte que t'as un caractère pourri ou un truc comme ça !»

Le blond s'en retrouva tout simplement stupéfait. Lui qui était habitué à un environnement presque glacial, autant de chaleur et de confiance, ça lui faisait bizarre. Il lui fit pourtant un sourire un peu confus et lui serra la main en retour, acceptant son amitié.

L'arrivée des professeurs à chaque table cassa un peu l'ambiance de ce joli tableau, et Vince reparti à sa table pour prendre son emploi du temps. Aï reçut le sien du professeur Mystrade, étant à la fois le directeur-adjoint et le directeur de sa Maison. Elle parcouru les quelques lignes de ce planning et constata avec joie qu'elle avait pas mal de cours en commun avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Elle voulut lancer un regard vers son ami quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serpentard, quasiment à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Il y avait un garçon qui la fixait lui aussi. Il devait être en Sixième ou en Septième Année, plutôt grand, les cheveux blond-citron, la peau pâle et les yeux vert foncé. Il la fixait avec un mélange d'intérêt et de questionnement. Mais ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Aï, c'était son sourire. Le genre de sourire que le Loup aurait lancé au Petit Chaperon Rouge. Ce devait être pour cette raison qu'elle était mal à l'aise à force de regarder le visage de ce garçon. Mais en même temps, il lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi, mais cette impression de déjà-vu était dissimulée sous toute la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Pressée de laisser partir ce sentiment, elle regarda son emploi du temps et se dirigea vers le premier cours qu'elle avait : _Histoire de la Magie_ avec le Professeur Remington.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle en toute hâte, sans même regarder derrière elle de peur de croiser à nouveau le regard de ce garçon effrayant. Elle ne le vit donc pas la suivre du regard d'un air satisfait et chuchoter quelque chose à une jeune fille brune à côté de lui.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**


	10. 09 Chapitre 9

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le premier cours de la journée était un commun entre les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. Elle trouva le chemin vers la salle de cours après avoir demandé son chemin deux fois -elle n'a pas du tout le sens de l'orientation, cette gamine. Aï entra dans la salle et se fraya un chemin entre les Premières Années. Elle remarqua tout de suite que les groupes étaient déjà formés : à droite, les braves, à gauche, les intellectuels. Les bavardages allaient bon train et Aï avait du mal à les suivre. Elle balaya la salle du regard et repéra Vince. Il lui fit un petit sourire quand elle s'assit à côté de lui, avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Aï remarqua que les élèves des deux Maisons les regardaient encore de travers. A croire que même en cours, les relations entre élèves de deux différentes Maisons étaient "interdites".

Décidément, ces vieux principes à 2 livres 50 allaient mener la vie dure à leur amitié.

«Ne prête pas attention à ces imbéciles, ça leur donne juste satisfaction» lui dit Vince dans un murmure.

Aï le regarda et crut avoir imaginé cette déclaration pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le regard toujours fixé sur l'estrade où le professeur allait donner son cours. Cours qui aurait dû commencer depuis un moment, d'ailleurs.

«Le professeur Remington est en retard ? Demanda Aï à son ami.

-D'après ce que m'a raconté le professeur Canes, la ponctualité n'était pas le point fort de ce professeur. Mais en général, on sait qu'il est absent uniquement quand il a quinze minutes de retard, il ne va jamais au-delà de trois à cinq minutes de retard.

-Au moins, c'est précis.»

A peine termina-t-elle cette phrase que la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit et un homme à la cinquantaine, au cheveux noirs grisonnants, une barbe mal rasée sur les joues et une robe noire sur le dos entra. Il avait des yeux en amande, couleur noisette et semblait assez désordonné au vu des feuilles de cours et des parchemins qui tombaient de ses mains. Lorsqu'il se posa sur son bureau, il remit sa tenue au mieux possible et se présenta d'une voix ferme :

«Bien le bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard, jeunes Premières Années ! Je suis Edward Remington, votre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.»  
Vince appuya son regard sur le fameux professeur, se concentra et fit ses déductions.

_Marié depuis… environ 14 ans (au vu de l'usure de l'alliance); a deux garçons de neuf et cinq ans, heureux en ménage (vu la photo de lui et sa famille sur le bureau); s'est réveillé tard ce matin -il a encore des miettes de toast sur le visage- et a dû s'organiser à la dernière minute. Maintient droit et très étudié, il veut prouver à son entourage qu'il est digne de confiance. Il a des cernes discrètes sous les yeux, j'imagine qu'il a des problèmes de sommeil voir même une insomnie passagère. Mais alors pour quelle raison ?_

Il inspira profondément et sentit une odeur étrange, qui n'était pas du parfum ou du savon.

_Un de ses fils est hospitalisé à Ste-Mangouste depuis… je dirais deux semaines. Une forme d'allergie très rare et handicapante qui nécessite un traitement de quelques semaines. L'odeur qu'il traîne est justement celle de la potion qui doit aider à soigner son garçon. Il en fabrique des réserves pour quand ce dernier est autorisé à rentrer. L'allergie devrait disparaître d'ici deux ou trois jours mais il est toujours inquiet qu'il ne fasse une rechute alors il fabrique quelques fioles d'antidote toutes les nuits._

_Donc, un professeur d'un naturel angoissé mais qui ne se dérobe pas devant ses responsabilités. Dommage qu'il enseigne une matière ennuyeuse et inutile._

«Alors; dit Aï dans un murmure; qu'en déduis-tu ?

-Il a des problèmes familiaux; lui répondit-il sur le même ton; mais il refuse de les laisser interférer avec son travail. Tu vois la photo sur son bureau ? C'est lui et sa famille, et d'après ce que j'ai pu sentir sur sa robe, il met régulièrement au point des antidotes pour un de ses enfants qui est malade et hospitalisé depuis quelques jours.

-Hospitalisé ?

-Oui, à Ste-Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Mais la maladie de son fils devrait disparaître d'ici quelques jours. Il fait des réserves d'antidotes au cas où et il est tellement angoissé qu'il a des troubles du sommeil. Cependant, il ne laisse pas cette angoisse transparaître dans ses mouvements ou ses gestes. Il a donc une certaine maîtrise de lui-même et un grand sens professionnel.

-Incroyable;» dit-elle d'un ton admiratif.

Vince lui fit un nouveau petit sourire. Il fallait vraiment que son amie arrête de lui dire ce genre de trucs, sinon il finira réellement par avoir la grosse tête. Comme si il n'était pas déjà suffisamment arrogant.

Ce cours étant principalement théorique, les élèves n'eurent pas à sortir leurs baguettes. Ils devaient simplement lire un texte pour ensuite faire des exercices. Aï suivait tout de manière la plus attentive possible, et remarqua tout de même que Vince ne faisait que prendre de vagues notes ça et là, sans faire les exercices et se perdant dans ses pensées. Le professeur Remington le remarqua aussi et glissa à son attention :

«Mr Dallas ?»

L'interpellé ne fit même pas un clin d'œil. Remington dit à nouveau d'une voix plus dure :

«Mr Dallas.»

Toujours aucune réaction. Nouvelle inclinaison agacée de la voix :

«Mr Dallas !»

Cette fois-ci, Aï le réveilla en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe. Et malgré sa petite taille, elle cognait fort.

«Aouch ! Non mais ça va pas ?! dit le blond en se retenant sur son pupitre.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Mr Dallas !» dit Remington de façon sarcastique.

Il était juste devant leur bureau, le regard dur et toisant le garçon de toute sa hauteur. Les autres élèves avaient laissé tomber leurs exercices pour admirer le spectacle. Aï se fit aussi petite que possible tandis que Vince rendait au professeur son regard difficile à soutenir.

«Oui, professeur ? dit-il avec arrogance.

-Mr Dallas, autant je suis au courant de vos capacités plus développées que celles de certains de vos camarades, autant j'apprécierai que vous fassiez quelques efforts d'attention pendant mes cours.

-Si la matière que vous enseignez était plus intéressante, je me serais plongé dedans avec le plus grand plaisir.

-Vous estimez donc que vous pourriez enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie d'une manière plus intéressante que la mienne ?

-Non monsieur, vous êtes un bon professeur. C'est l'Histoire de la Magie que je considère comme inutile et ennuyeuse. Par ailleurs, même si je respecte votre sens professionnel, vous devriez arrêter de concocter des antidotes la nuit et laisser les médecins de Ste-Mangouste s'occuper de votre fils.»Le visage du professeur

Remington se décolora, pétrifié par le comportement du jeune garçon. La salle de classe était totalement silencieuse, tous les regards étant braqués sur cet échange musclé. Remington passa outre cette intrusion dans sa vie privée et dit en se redressant :

«Je retire quinze points à Serdaigle, et je vous demanderais de tous vous remettre au travail. Quant à vous Mr Dallas, vous resterez à la fin du cours.

-Uniquement parce que j'ai été honnête ?! S'écria le blond dans une moue dépitée.

-Rectification, je retire **vingt** points à Serdaigle et vous devez toujours venir me voir après le cours, Mr Dallas; conclua Remington en se retournant vers son bureau. Maintenant, vous êtes prié de garder le silence jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

-Mais…» dit Vince avant de se faire une nouvelle fois interrompre par un coup de pied de sa voisine.

Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence de mort, Vince prenant toujours de vagues notes tout en massant sa jambe endolorie avec un visage plus qu'agacé et Aï faisant tranquillement ses exercices.

Le cloche sonna et les élèves quittèrent la salle, à l'exception de Vince qui ne fit que ramasser ses affaires. Aï sortit à son tour et attendit son ami à côté de la porte. Vince en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, le visage aussi neutre que d'habitude.

«C'était quoi, ça ? demanda la jeune fille dans un élan d'agacement.

-Tiens, tu m'as attendu ! constata le jeune garçon en la voyant.

-Change pas de sujet. Pourquoi tu as déballé l'état du gosse du prof devant toute la classe ?

-J'ai simplement dit la vérité, c'est pas de ma faute si il n'est pas capable de l'assumer en public !

-Mais on raconte pas la vie privée des gens comme ça ! C'est malpoli !

-La politesse ne va pas m'aider à résoudre des affaires. Si les gens assumaient plus facilement la vérité -à commencer par le fait qu'ils sont tous idiots- ils n'auraient pas à être vexés pour quelques remarques bien choisies.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que tu voulais bien faire ?

-Bien évidemment ! En étant honnête avec lui, j'ai pointé une lacune qu'il pourra enfin combler.

-J'vais t'annoncer un truc, mon coco : ce que tu viens de faire c'était de la méchanceté gratuite, ni plus ni moins. Tout ce que tu voulais faire, c'était prouver à ton auditoire du moment que tu avais raison et que ton interlocuteur avait tort. Ce n'était en aucun cas de l'altruisme. Et crois-moi, ce comportement méritait amplement les deux coups de pied que je t'ai envoyé.

-Et d'une, je trouve que tu en fais un peu trop; et de deux, purée tu cognes fort ! J'en ai encore mal à la jambe !

-Petit truc que -je pense- tu n'avais pas souligné chez moi : j'ai un sale caractère et j'ai la claque facile. De plus, j'ai pour principe de ne pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère. Greg et Luka pourront te le confirmer.

-Pas la peine, j'ai déjà expérimenté moi-même.

-Donc, la prochaine fois que tu as besoin de faire des déductions, t'es prié de ne pas les faire à haute voix.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien te promettre.

-Dans ce cas-là, on ne se reverra qu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que d'ici-là, je devrais pouvoir être calme et ne pas avoir à me maîtriser pour éviter de t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Ce qui a de grandes chances d'arriver si jamais je te recroise avant le déjeuner.»

Sur ces faits, Aï pressa le pas pour se rendre à son prochain cours, laissant un Vince perplexe et la tête emplie de questions sur le comportement de son amie. Il fallait dire que le blondinet n'était pas très doué avec les sentiments et les conventions sociales. Remettant cet incident à plus tard, il se dirigea vers son prochain cours sans même regarder derrière lui.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**


	11. 10 Chapitre 10

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Les cours de la matinée passèrent à une vitesse affolante, et l'heure du déjeuner arriva finalement. Aï rejoignit ses camarades sans broncher, discutant calmement avec Claude de sa journée ainsi que de sa dispute avec Vince.

«T'en fais pas, Aï; dit Claude; c'est de notoriété publique que les Dallas ont des convictions un peu particulières. Qu'elles soient sociales ou autres, d'ailleurs.  
-Ils sont si célèbres que ça chez les sorciers ? demanda Aï. Parce que j'ai remarqué que presque tous les élèves avaient poussé des exclamations en entendant son nom de famille, pendant la cérémonie d'hier.  
-Si on veut. Mon père m'a raconté que presque tous les membres de cette famille travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie et qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'influence jusque dans le monde des Moldus. Je pense qu'ils ne redoutent pas grand-monde dans les deux cas, au vu de leurs pouvoirs magiques ou non. Euh, d'ailleurs; continua-t-il d'un ton un peu gêné; pourquoi Dallas se cache derrière toi sans essayer de se faire remarquer ?»

Effectivement, Vince était dissimulé quelques mètres derrière son amie et semblait hésiter à s'approcher de la table des Gryffondor. Aï se retourna et émit un soupir blasé.

«Rien, c'est juste qu'il a peur que je recommence à lui donner des coups de pieds dans les tibias. Eh, Vince ! C'est cool, tu peux venir. Promis, je ne vais pas essayer de te frapper encore !»

L'interpellé s'approcha timidement et s'assit à côté de la fillette à la casquette. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de finalement lâcher :

«J'imagine que tu t'es calmée, maintenant ?  
-Je suis pas en train de te frapper aussi fort que mes petits bras me le permettent, alors oui je suis calmée.  
-Et je suppose que si on se fréquente souvent, il va falloir que je m'entraîne à encaisser les coups sur chaque partie de mon corps ?  
-C'est à peu près ça. On se complète, dans un sens.  
-Ouais. Je fais mes déductions, et toi tu te défoules sur moi.»

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire complice. Une fois calmés, Aï décida de poser la question qui lui titillait l'esprit depuis ce matin :

«Dis voir, est-ce que tu connaîtrais des Serpentard ou un truc comme ça ?  
-Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Parce que ce matin, après avoir reçut mon emploi du temps, j'ai croisé un garçon qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans de plus que nous et qui était assez… effrayant.  
-A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soudainement concerné et pressant.  
-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé qu'il te ressemblait un peu. Peut-être parce que lui aussi était blond aux yeux verts.  
-Les yeux plus foncés et les cheveux plus clairs que les miens ?  
-Oui ! Et il me regardait d'un air curieux et menaçant à la fois. J'ai presque cru qu'il allait essayer de me croquer un bout de bras. C'était assez effrayant…  
-Oh purée, manquait plus que lui» dit le garçon en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Aï s'inquiéta de voir son ami dans cet état-là.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle. Tu le connais ?  
-C'est un peu compliqué. Crois-moi, ce blond n'est pas fréquentable, c'est même une vraie plaie. Le mieux que tu aies à faire, c'est de faire comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu et comme s'il n'existait pas.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer, là ?  
-Ce type est un vrai danger public, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir à son sujet.»

Il retourna dans ses pensées, l'air toujours contrarié. Aï voulut changer de sujet quand la cloche sonna la fin du déjeuner. Elle regarda son planning et constata que son prochain cours serait le Vol, en commun avec les Serdaigle. Elle le fit remarquer à Vince, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le parc où aurait lieu leur cours.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**


	12. 11 Chapitre 11

**Et voilà la suite ! (toute ressemblance avec un certain film d'une certaine franchise cinématographique est totalement fortuite ^^)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Helena Hamilton était une femme mûre et musclée, habituée visiblement à manipuler un balai. Grande, les cheveux poivre et sel attachés en queue de cheval, la peau bronzée et les yeux noirs en amande, elle portait son équipement de Quidditch sur elle. Elle marcha entre les élèves alignés. Chacun avait un balai à ses pieds, attendant avec anxiété le moment où ils devraient monter dessus afin de défier la gravité et ses lois.

«Bonjour les enfants ! dit-elle d'une voix puissante et assurée.  
-Bonjour Professeur Hamilton ! répondirent les élèves en chœur.  
-Bienvenue à votre premier cours de Vol ! Que chacun se place à la gauche de son balai !

Les élèves joignirent les gestes à ses paroles.

-Tendez la main droite au-dessus du manche, et dites bien fort : "debout" !»

Les "_Debout !_" cinglèrent de partout et tantôt les balais s'élancèrent du sol, tantôt ils restèrent cloués sur le plancher des vaches. Aï fit partie de la seconde catégorie. Elle observa donc ceux qui s'en étaient sortis plus facilement, dont Vince faisait partie. Il avait à peine finit son ordre que le balai s'était déjà accroché à la paume de sa main. Aï recommença à crier "_debout_" à sa monture, qui n'arriva dans sa main qu'à partir du troisième ordre.

Il fallut un moment, mais tous les élèves finirent par prendre leur balai en main, l'action allait pouvoir commencer.

«Parfait; continua Hamilton d'une voix toujours aussi assurée. Maintenant que vous avez votre balai bien en main, vous n'avez plus qu'à le chevaucher.

Une fois encore, les gestes se joignirent aux consignes.

-Faites en sorte de vous stabiliser au maximum, sinon vous risquez de glisser et de tomber. Maintenant, maintenez votre balai bien fermement. Je vais siffler un coup et vous donnerez un coup sur le sol avec le pied pour vous élever. Je sifflerai un nouveau coup, et vous devrez vous pencher légèrement en avant pour redescendre. On continuera à s'élever un peu plus haut à chaque fois jusqu'à la fin du cours. Au coup de sifflet ! Trois, deux…»

Un coup de sifflet sec suivit et tous les élèves s'élevèrent à un mètre de hauteur. Aï était tout simplement submergée par la sensation que lui procurait le simple fait d'être en lévitation. Elle se sentait bien, un peu tremblante, mais à l'aise sur ce balai.

Ils restèrent en vol encore quelques secondes avant que le Professeur Hamilton ne siffle une seconde fois. Ils se penchèrent tous vers le bout du manche et leurs pieds touchèrent le sol dur à nouveau.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet, et les élèves s'élevèrent plus haut. Avant de redescendre au second coup de sifflet.

Un troisième coup et ils s'élevèrent encore. Aï s'amusait de plus en plus, repensant aux manèges où l'emmenaient parfois ses parents quand elle était petite.

C'est à la quatrième élévation que l'incident se produisit.

Dès que le Professeur Hamilton siffla une quatrième fois, une jeune fille du nom de Melinda Harrys s'éleva beaucoup plus haut que tous les autres élèves.

«Miss Harrys ! cria le Professeur. Faites-moi le plaisir de redescendre !»

Sauf que Melinda semblait ne pas pouvoir redescendre. Son balai était complètement immobilisé et la jeune fille ne pouvait que se pencher de chaque côté, l'air paniqué et criant pour qu'on vienne l'aider.

Soudainement, son balai partit dans tous les sens.

Tel un cheval de rodéo, l'objet semblait vouloir se débarrasser de sa cavalière. Celle-ci s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au manche de son balai mais lorsque celui-ci fit une embardée arrière plus violente que les précédentes, Melinda finit par basculer et tomba d'environ huit mètres de haut.

Le Professeur Hamilton sortit rapidement sa baguette, la pointa vers le point probable de la chute de Melinda et prononça une formule qui fut étouffée par les cris de terreurs des autres élèves restés au sol. La jeune fille atterrit au sol en un bruit dur et mou à la fois. Tous se précipitèrent vers la fillette et l'entourèrent.

«**Écartez-vous tous !**» cria Hamilton en dispersant les élèves rassemblés en cercle. Elle se pencha vers Melinda et l'examina rapidement. Elle avait jeté un sort de Coussinnage afin d'amortir la chute de la jeune Serdaigle, mais la cheville de cette dernière avait tout de même été foulée et nécessitait une intervention de l'Infirmière de l'école.

«Allez, mon enfant; dit le professeur en aidant Melinda à se redresser. N'hésitez pas, laissez-moi vous aider. Allez, levez-vous.»

Une minute plus tard, Melinda Harrys était relevée et appuyée sur l'épaule du professeur. Celle-ci jeta un dernier regard sur les élèves attroupés autour d'eux avant de se mettre en route pour l'Infirmerie.

«Jeunes gens, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne de l'Infirmerie. Et interdiction formelle de sauter sur un balai ! Nous les remettrons en place à mon retour ! Si j'en attrape un seul en train de voler, il sera renvoyé pour le reste de l'année !»

Et toutes deux partirent d'un pas ralentit par la cheville et les plaintes de douleur de la blessée. Les élèves partirent dans leurs murmures respectifs au sujet de cet accident. Aï aussi était inquiète, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment fréquenté Melinda. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées tendues par une main s'apposant sur son épaule droite et une voix familière murmura à son oreille :

«_Ce n'est pas un accident._»

Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude de Vince, concentré sur Hamilton et Melinda se dirigeant vers l'Infirmerie.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.  
-Tout simplement que cette fille n'a pas bêtement perdu le contrôle de son balai. Quelqu'un l'a ensorcelé pour la faire chuter.  
-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?  
-Pendant qu'Harrys était en train de faire du rodéo sur son balai et que tout le monde la regardait en hurlant (comme si ça aurait pu servir à quelque chose) j'ai regardé autour de nous pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose pour l'aider et j'ai aperçu une silhouette humaine dans le porche à côté. Je n'ai pu ni déterminer si c'était un homme ou une femme ni distinguer son visage, mais j'ai réussit à voir que cette personne avait le visage fixé en direction d'Harrys. Or, quand on jette un sort sur quelqu'un il faut fixer la cible et cette silhouette n'a pas détourné le visage une seule seconde. Uniquement dès qu'Harrys a finit par lâcher son balai, la personne s'est détournée et elle est partie je-ne-sais-où.  
-Donc quelqu'un aurait cherché à tuer une gamine de onze ans dès son premier cours de Vol ?  
-Non, elle n'est pas tombée de suffisamment haut pour que sa chute puisse être mortelle, même sans le sort de Coussinnage de la prof. Je dirais plutôt que la silhouette voulait simplement blesser cette jeune fille.  
-D'accord, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Melinda en particulier ?  
-Ça, je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pour pouvoir répondre à cette question, il faudrait demander à Harrys si elle a des ennemis à l'école ou pas. Mais si ce n'est pas ça, cette silhouette risque d'être un plus grand danger que ce qu'on peut penser.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Admettons qu'Harrys n'était pas particulièrement visée, l'incident aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel élève de Première Année puisque c'est la seule classe qui suit des cours de Vol, et de n'importe quel groupe. Donc même toi, Greg ou moi serions à l'Infirmerie actuellement. Et si la silhouette n'en avait pas spécifiquement après Harrys, il ou elle risque de recommencer et alors, il y aura peut-être des morts.  
-C'est logique, en plus. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il faudrait qu'on en parle avec le professeur Hamilton.  
-De ce que j'ai pu déduire à son sujet, elle refusera de nous croire, même si je lui parle de ce que j'ai vu. Mais tout d'abord, il faut établir si c'était Harrys qui était visée ou pas. Alors je vais aller la voir et lui poser des questions.  
-Je vais t'accompagner.  
Cette déclaration eut pour effet de surprendre Vince, qui tourna un regard étonné vers Aï.  
-Tu… veux venir avec moi ?  
-Ben oui ! Il faut bien trouver qui a fait ça et l'empêcher de recommencer. Parce que même si c'était Melinda qui était visée, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne recommencera pas et que la prochaine fois il n'ira pas jusqu'au bout ? Nan, c'est définitif je t'accompagne à l'Infirmerie.»

Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire et retourna son regard. Le professeur Hamilton revint vers le groupe et les dirigea en direction du bureau de Mr Mason. A côté se trouvait un immense placard qui servait également de local pour les équipement sportifs. Les élèves rangèrent leurs balais, récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent dans les couloirs, en direction des différentes salles dans lesquelles ils devraient avoir cours l'heure suivante. Vince et Aï s'éclipsèrent discrètement et partirent vers l'aile de l'Infirmerie.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**


	13. 12 Chapitre 12

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Clarice Landers était l'Infirmière de Poudlard. Une jeune femme de 27 ans, grande, blonde et aux yeux noirs un peu tristes, à l'image des rares sourires qu'elle offrait, la peau pâle et toujours un collier de perles autour du cou. Elle portait l'uniforme des Guérisseuses qui travaillaient à Ste-Mangouste, ayant fait ses études dans le fameux hôpital magique pour ensuite se faire engager à Poudlard. Elle examinait Melinda sur un lit à baldaquin.

«Tu t'es faite une belle foulure, ma petite; dit Mlle Landers d'une voix douce. Mais ce n'est rien qui soit incurable. On va te donner une potion spéciale pour apaiser la douleur et tu vas passer la nuit à l'Infirmerie. Si ta cheville a dégonflé d'ici demain, on te libérera.  
-Merci, Mlle; répondit la jeune fille d'une voix affaiblie.  
-Tu pourras recevoir de la visite jusqu'à ce qu'on te laisse repartir, mais interdiction formelle de poser ton pied au sol jusqu'à ce que la potion ait fait son effet.»

Mlle Landers repartit vers son bureau et laissa sa patiente se reposer. Enfin, pendant quelques secondes puisqu'à peine l'Infirmière repartie, Vince et Aï arrivèrent à son lit et la regardèrent.

«Salut; dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. J'm'appelle Aï et lui c'est Vince.  
-Euh, enchantée; répondit Melinda avec un regard surpris.  
-J'aimerais te poser quelques questions si ça ne te dérange pas; la coupa le blond.  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-Pour commencer : était-ce la première fois que tu montais sur un balai ?  
-Pas exactement. En fait, ça fait deux ans que je monte mais à chaque fois c'était avec ma mère ou ma grande sœur.  
-Donc, ta première fois toute seule; continua Vince. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le métier de tes parents ?  
-Ma mère tient une pâtisserie sur le Chemin de Traverse qui s'appelle _Le Griffon Sucré_ et mon père travaille comme comptable à Gringotts.  
-Et tu sais si ta mère ou ton père a des problèmes depuis quelques temps ?  
-Hum…»

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

«Eh bien j'ai entendu mes parents discuter au sujet de certains vols dans les revenus du _Griffon_ mais c'était il y a presque trois semaines. Je crois que depuis le temps, ils ont réglé le problème. Oui, c'est ça. Maman m'avait raconté qu'ils avaient attrapé le voleur il y a presque trois jours.  
-Donc ce serait une bonne raison de vengeance ? demanda Aï.  
-Je ne suis pas complètement sûr. Il faudrait qu'on regarde d'un peu plus près.  
-Comment ça, une vengeance ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, tous les deux ? demanda Melinda avec une angoisse démarrant.  
-Ton balai ne s'est pas emballé par accident, on l'a ensorcelé.  
-Quoi ?! Mais… mais pourquoi ?!  
-Attends, ce n'est encore qu'une théorie; rassura Aï.  
-Une théorie qu'on doit vérifier; commenta Vince.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi on aurait ensorcelé mon balai ?  
-C'est justement ce que nous cherchons à déterminer. Il n'y a pas de soucis quelconques dans ta famille ?  
-Euh, eh bien… mon père et mon oncle se disputent tout le temps mais ça ne date pas d'hier, ils ne s'entendent plus depuis le mariage de mes parents. Mon oncle n'aime pas ma mère et…  
-Et tu n'as pas d'ennemis dans l'école ? la coupa Vince. Je sais que c'est une question étrange vu que tu es juste en Première Année, mais ça pourrait être important.  
-Pas du tout ! J'm'entends bien avec tout le monde et je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose qui pourrait m'attirer la haine de quelqu'un. J'ai deux cousins dans des Années supérieures, mais là aussi je n'ai aucun problème avec eux.  
-Hum…» Vince posa ses mains sur son menton, paraissant réfléchir à la situation.

Mlle Landers revint au lit de Melinda peu après et demanda aux deux enquêteurs de quitter les lieux pour permettre à sa patiente de se reposer. Aï lui laissa tout de même sa Maison et son Année, au cas où Melinda se souviendrait de choses étranges. Les deux amis retournèrent dans le couloir et se séparèrent en décidant d'en parler au dîner.

* * *

**Votre attention SVP : suite à un dysfonctionnement imprévu de ma bécane, je suis obligée de squatter l'ordi de ma mère jusqu'à nouvel ordre et donc le rythme de publication risque de ralentir car cet ordi rame à mort dans le désert du Sahara encore amarré à une enclume géante. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**


	14. 13 Chapitre 13

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Pus tard dans la soirée, Vince retrouva son amie à sa table, en train de prendre des notes sur un petit carnet.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le blond.  
-Je prends des notes sur les derniers événements, tes théories et ce que nous a raconté Melinda. Histoire de pouvoir nous y retrouver si on devait revenir en arrière sur cette histoire.  
-Tu te prends pour ma secrétaire, maintenant ?  
-Ben quoi ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ça peut toujours être utile, durant une enquête. Sinon, t'as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je pense de plus en plus qu'Harrys a été victime d'une désignation au hasard. J'ai vérifié dans toutes les listes de l'école, Harrys n'a aucun proche qui fait partie du personnel enseignant ou d'entretient. Quand aux cousins dont elle nous a parlé, ils sont tous les deux en Troisième Année dans deux Maisons distinctes mais désorienter un balai n'est pas un sort à la portée d'un gars de treize ans et de toute façon, la silhouette que j'ai aperçue avait une taille adulte.  
-J'ai fait ma petite enquête aussi de mon côté auprès des élèves de Serdaigle; dit-elle en montrant son carnet de notes. Melinda a deux meilleures amies avec qui elle traîne quasiment tout le temps appelées Dinah Lang et Amelia Pond. Quand je leur ai demandé, elles m'ont expliqué que Melinda est appréciée de la plupart des élèves de Première Année ou tout simplement qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui la détesteraient au point de vouloir lui faire du mal.  
-On peut très bien t'avoir mentit.  
-N'oublie pas que tu parles à une fille qui a des arguments "massus" ! En plus, je suis assez douée pour savoir quand on me ment. Mais tu es sûr pour l'attaque au hasard ?  
-Disons, à 95%. Ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être une attaque préméditée mais le hasard reste ma théorie principale.  
-On a donc une agression au hasard… sur une jeune Serdaigle de Première Année… que tout le monde aime bien, globalement parlant; dit Aï en réorganisant ses notes. Alors c'est quoi le plan ?-Je vais regarder si je retrouve la cape que portait la silhouette pendant le cours de Vol. Je risque d'en avoir pour toute la nuit.  
-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
-Si on se balade tous les deux dans toute l'école on se fera repérer automatiquement. Le mieux, c'est que tu te contentes d'aller dormir et de noter si jamais tu vois quelque chose de bizarre. On en reparlera demain.  
-Compris.»

La cloche sonna et les élèves se rendirent tous à leur dortoirs.

* * *

Aï salua ses amis et son frère avant d'emprunter le couloir en bout de ligne, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Sur le côté droit, quelque chose brillait d'une lueur bleutée. Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'éclipsa discrètement et se dirigea vers la lueur. Elle s'en rapprocha et se retrouva devant un petit globe lumineux. Non, c'était de la lumière pure. Aï voulut la toucher afin de voir si elle ne rêvait pas, mais elle se rappela soudainement ce qui était arrivée à Aurore dans le dessin-animé. Elle recula donc d'un demi-pas et eut un regard perplexe sur cette petite chose.

Soudainement, la lueur disparut et la jeune Gryffondor se retrouva dans le noir. Elle tenta de se repérer dans le couloir obscur lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine prononcer d'une manière absolument calme : _Lumos_.

Une douce lueur blanche apparut au bout d'une baguette et Aï vit la propriétaire de ladite baguette : une jeune fille grande, entre treize et seize ans, brune, matte, les yeux gris et portant l'uniforme des Serpentard. Elle avait le visage totalement serein, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle eut un petit sourire sans joie et parla d'une voix apaisée :

«Miss Aïsa Blake, en Première Année à la Maison Gryffondor ?»

Aï retint un petit sursaut en entendant cette parfaite inconnue lui demander ces détails. Devant son absence de réaction, la jeune fille eut un petit sourire et continua :

«Mon nom est Marina Jones. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Quelqu'un veut expressément vous parler.»

Aï était très méfiante envers cette jeune fille au sourire un peu trop poli pour être honnête. Mais elle ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait advenir si elle refusait d'obéir, alors c'est à contrecœur qu'elle suivit "Marina Jones" jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. A l'un des bureaux était assis un jeune garçon, mais pas n'importe quel garçon.

C'était le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu dans la matinée. Celui-ci ne portait plus l'uniforme des Serpentard, désormais, mais un ensemble costume gris clair et était assis à déguster tranquillement un thé et quelques cookies. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle, il releva son visage et eut un petit sourire condescendant. Il parla d'une voix calme et dominante :

«Miss Aïsa Blake.»

Contrairement à "Marina", lui il ne lui posait pas la question. Il la regardait d'un air sûr de lui et dominant. Une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter dans sa tête : "_Ce mec = **danger** ! **Dégage pronto** ma vieille !_" Pourtant, elle resta digne et lui renvoya un regard le plus ferme possible.

«C'est Aï, tout simplement.»

Il lui répondit simplement avec son sourire supérieur et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il retourna sa tête dans sa direction et pointa la chaise en face de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Avec réticence et beaucoup d'aprioris, elle contourna la table pour se poser sur ladite chaise. Elle en profita pour étudier la salle de classe où ils étaient : elle n'était pas très grande et remplie de bureaux couplés à leurs chaises, preuve qu'elle était plus faite pour l'étude que la pratique. "Marina" était postée devant la seule porte de la salle. Porte qui était fermée. Elle avait les yeux plongés dans son classeur, visiblement happée par ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'écrit dans ces feuilles. Son interlocuteur la regarda de son petit air supérieur et lui proposa une tasse ou des cookies.

Aï refusa de la manière la plus polie possible, même si elle avait sincèrement envie de lui dire : "_Ça vous arrive souvent de kidnapper des Premières Années et de leur faire prendre un goûter à des heures pas possibles dans une salle glauque ?_"

Il la coupa dans ses pensées en lui posant une question qui la prit de court :

«Vous fréquentez souvent Mr Vincent Dallas, en Première Année à la Maison Serdaigle, si je ne m'abuse ?»

Oui, Aï était très surprise. Non mais d'où sortait ce garçon et d'où sortaient ces informations ? Et puis c'était quoi son problème avec Vince ?

Son incrédulité devait se lire sur son visage, car le jeune homme reprit :

«J'imagine qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?»

_"Il" ? Il continue de parler de Vince, là ?_

«Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui c'est bien au jeune Serdaigle sus-cité que je faisais allusion.»

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**


	15. 14 Chapitre 14

**Et voilà la suite ! (Toute ressemblance avec une certaine série à succès britannique est parfaitement fortuite ^^)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Aï se tendit sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que ce garçon l'analysait dans ses moindres réflexes et positions. Il ne perdit pas son sourire condescendant et reprit un cookie. Il dit à nouveau :

«Voyez-vous, le jeune Vincent et moi n'avons pas réellement de bons termes. Si il me décrit comme étant une véritable plaie à éviter comme la peste, personnellement, je pense pouvoir me décrire comme étant son meilleur ennemi.  
-"Meilleur ennemi" ? Parce que ça existe ce genre de termes ? Répondit la jeune fille sur un ton plus que sarcastique.  
-Pour nous deux, oui. Je l'observe assez souvent et j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait rechercher de plus en plus votre compagnie.

Il lui parlait comme un policier interrogerait un suspect placé en garde à vue. Et puisqu'Aï se savait innocente, elle répliqua du tac-au-tac :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?  
-Je vous l'ai dis Miss, je suis le meilleur ennemi de Vincent Dallas. Je me dois de tout connaître sur ses possibles fréquentations.  
-Donc sous prétexte que je suis une "fréquentation" de Vince, vous m'isolez du reste de ma Maison pour m'interroger comme si j'étais une criminelle ?  
-Je pense -à juste titre- que vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple "fréquentation" de ce jeune garçon. En réalité, vous êtes la première personne avec laquelle il reste plus d'une journée sans se lasser au bout de quelques heures. Rien que le fait qu'il vous ait donné son nom au Chaudron Baveur -de son propre chef, par ailleurs- est un véritable exploit en soi !  
-Je reconnais qu'il s'est présenté de manière spé -eh, une minute ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'on s'est rencontrés au Chaudron Baveur ?!»

Cette information déconcerta la jeune fille, qui était certaine de ne pas l'avoir aperçu ce jour-là au Chaudron Baveur. Le jeune homme étira son sourire qui le fit ressembler de plus en plus à un chat.

Un chat qui aurait dévoré le canari.

Cette comparaison fit frissonner Aï.

«Je vous l'ai dit, Miss, je suis le meilleur ennemi de Vincent. Je me dois donc de savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de ce dernier. Si vous tenez tellement à le savoir, Poudlard tout entier est sous ma surveillance -avec accord du professeur Canes. En réalité, c'est la ville de Londres toute entière qui est sous mes yeux et mes oreilles. Que ce soit le monde des sorcier ou celui des Moldus. Je vois tout et j'entends tout. Et surtout, je _sais_ tout.»

Vince avait finalement raison, ce type n'était pas du tout fréquentable. Aï fronça un peu plus les sourcils et sembla vouloir rentrer dans sa chaise avant de finalement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de cette entrevue :

«Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ?»

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite et porta une dernière fois sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il parla finalement d'une voix assurée :

«C'est assez simple en fait. Vincent est au courant de la surveillance dont il fait l'objet et réussit un peu trop facilement à passer au travers. Aussi j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service. J'imagine que vous voulez que votre Maison gagne la Coupe, en bonne Gryffondor que vous êtes. En tant que Préfet, je suis en position de retirer mais aussi de donner autant de point que je veux à chaque Maison, pas seulement à Serpentard. Disons… 50 points pour tous les petits détails que vous pourriez découvrir sur notre homme. A moins que vous ne préféreriez des Gallions ?  
-En d'autres termes; dit la jeune fille avec un regard plus qu'ironique; vous me demandez d'espionner Vince pour votre compte ?  
-Espionner pour le compte de quelqu'un est un terme un peu extrême, Miss Blake. Je dirais plutôt que nous nous rendons mutuellement service.»

Il avait fait cette déclaration sur un ton tellement détaché qu'Aï comprit qu'il était sérieux. Elle ferma les paupières, compta jusqu'à dix et tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, histoire de se retenir de lui hurler un truc du style :

**_On peut savoir pour qui vous me prenez ?! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais trahir un ami juste pour un concours à deux balles ou quelques pièces d'or ?!_**

Une fois son calme retrouvé, elle eut son sourire sarcastique et répondit :

«J'ai l'impression que vous avez trop lu de romans sur la théorie du complot. Par ailleurs, y compris dans le monde des sorciers, il est illégal de faire travailler des mineurs, même contre rémunération.»

Son interlocuteur perdit son sourire supérieur pour qu'Aï voit un air surpris -voire même choqué- se peindre sur son visage. Sa voix était pourtant toujours sûre d'elle lorsqu'il déclara :

«Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez ma proposition ?  
-Pas seulement votre proposition. Je refuse tout bonnement de faire votre saleté de boulot pour satisfaire votre ego sur-démesuré. Vince est mon ami et je ne vais pas jouer les espionnes parce qu'un Cinquième Année de Serpentard me propose d'aider ma Maison à gagner la Coupe ou de remplir le coffre de mes parents d'or.»

Le garçon plissa les yeux et eut l'air si concentré qu'il rappelait Vince. En réalité, depuis le début de leur conversation, tout chez ce garçon lui faisait penser à Vince : ils avaient le même air supérieur, la même expression quand ils étaient concentrés, mais c'étaient surtout les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds de son interlocuteur qui avaient frappé Aï la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Même si les yeux étaient plus foncés et les cheveux plus clairs, ils ressemblaient à ceux de Vince.

L'objet de son observation eut un petit sourire et dit :

«Une loyauté quasi-sans faille alors que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis deux jours et qu'il vous a déjà entraîné sur une recherche. Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'êtes qu'amis ? Aura-t-on le plaisir d'apprendre un mariage dans quelques années ?»

Aï ne put retenir ce vieux réflexe. Elle prit sa tasse toujours vide et l'envoya devant elle, qui toucha le garçon au front. Celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même et porta ses deux mains à son front, le massant pour calmer la douleur. C'était un vieux truc qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle était à l'école. Elle était assez forte, mais elle restait quand-même courte sur pattes et avait développé un certain talent pour lancer des objets sur ses ennemis. Et elle arrivait toujours à viser la tête.

Son interlocuteur releva la tête, sans lâcher son front de sa main, et dit avec un petit sourire :

«Eh bien dis-donc ! Il est rare pour une fillette de onze ans d'avoir une telle force de frappe ! Surtout que j'ai appris que ce n'était pas votre seul talent physique.  
-Le concept de "vie privée" vous dis quelque chose ?  
-Pas tellement, pourquoi ? Très bien. Je ne vous demanderai plus d'espionner Mr Dallas. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous demander une faveur.»

Elle allait lui dire de se mettre sa "faveur" dans l'oreille mais préféra se taire.

«Veillez sur lui.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je ne me répéterai pas, Miss Blake.  
-Il a besoin d'une baby-sitter, maintenant ?  
-Vincent n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié et il est capable de ne pas dormir ou manger pendant des jours entiers quand il est pris par un mystère. Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, il semble vous avoir accordé sa confiance, ce qui n'est encore jamais arrivé. Aussi je ne vous demanderai que de me rendre ce petit service : si il s'engageait dans une situation dangereuse et que vous vous trouviez à ses côtés, je vous demande de le protéger.»

_Après l'espionne il me demande de jouer les gardes du corps. Ce mec devrait vraiment revoir ses priorités_; se dit la fillette.

«Je sais qu'après ma première demande, celle-ci doit paraître bien étrange; continua le jeune homme; mais elle est sincère. Je pense que vous avez

une meilleure intuition du danger que lui, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous le freiniez sur son excitation.»  
Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et préoccupée en même temps, son petit sourire disparu de ses lèvres. Aï ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle finit par croire que son inquiétude était sincère. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle mangea un cookie et dit d'une voix qui se voulait détachée :

«Merci de votre demande, mais autant prêcher une convertie.  
-Prêcher une convertie ?  
-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le demande pour veiller sur mes proches, merci bien. Et je le fais gratuitement et pour moi-même avant tout.»

Il lui lança un dernier regard surpris et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Il se releva et épousseta son costume gris et lui tendit la main.

«Eh bien, je crois que nous en avons fini avec cet entretient, Miss Blake. Ça a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Marina va vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre Dortoir.»

Après une dernière réticence, Aï se releva à son tour et prit sa main, qu'il amena à ses lèvres en un baisemain.

_J'aurais jamais cru qu'on faisait encore ça dans le monde des sorciers à notre époque_; se dit-elle. _Une éducation stricte voire classique, j'imagine._

«Être avec Vincent est excitant, n'est-ce pas Miss Blake ? dit-il en relevant les yeux avec un petit sourire. Il devine très facilement les tenants et aboutissants des gens qu'il rencontre, et si on met de côté ses problèmes relationnels, il est assez fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hein ? dit Aï en écarquillant ses grands yeux clairs.  
Non mais c'est quoi ce ton qu'il utilise ?  
-Vous êtes attirée par le jeune Dallas, Miss. Même si ce n'est pas de l'amour ou de l'affection, ce jeune garçon vous apporte l'excitation dont vous rêviez dès votre départ pour l'école. Vous devriez faire attention, devenir addict à l'adrénaline peut être réellement dangereux.»

"Marina" intervint à ce moment précis pour raccompagner Aï à son Dortoir. Ils se séparèrent donc sur un dernier au revoir, l'inconnu avec un petit sourire et la jeune fille avec un regard suspicieux.

«Au fait, Miss: ajouta le jeune homme à la dernière seconde. J'imagine qu'on vous l'a déjà dit, mais vous avez réellement des yeux magnifiques !»

* * *

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Aï fixait "Marina" à intervalles réguliers, essayant de deviner les pensées et ressentis de la jeune fille. "Marina" donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui se plaignit d'être dérangée au beau milieu de la nuit, et laissa la jeune Gryffondor retourner dans sa Salle Commune sans même un dernier regard.

C'était définitif pour Aï, il **fallait** qu'elle discute de cette entrevue avec Vince dès qu'elle le verrait au petit-déjeuner.

* * *

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient excepté les personnages et le scénario. L'univers est la propriété et J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros. et je ne reçois aucun profit pour écrire cette histoire.**


	16. IMPORTANT

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre dans mes fics cette semaine pour cause de deuil familial. Je vous promets de me rattraper la semaine prochaine mais en ces temps sombres, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de me remettre à écrire.**

**Amicalement, et avec toutes mes plus plates excuses**

**Paprika**


End file.
